Promesa
by Meepy Writer
Summary: La tragedia marca las vidas para siempre, pero tanto puede ser para bien como para mal. Sabian que sus vidas estaban destinadas a eso desde el día en que a ambos les quedo esa cicatriz en el corazón; la misma que luego unio sus caminos para traer de nuevo la paz a su pueblo y encontrar el remedio a ese terrible mal dentro de ellos. Medieval AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ahora a comenzar con esta historia :3 **

**Esta inspirada por 2 de mis libros predilectos, ya luego se que adivinaran cuales ;)**

**Este AU esta situado en la época medieval, como por los años 1500's, por lo que todas las construcciones y vestimentas son a la usanza de esa época. Aunque quiza luego varien un poco. **

**Disclaimer: Tokumei Sentai GoBusters y todos su personajes pertenecen a la Toei Company LTD.**

No había reino más bello ni tierra más prospera que la bella region de Enetria.

La paz se respiraba en la brisa fresca que avanzaba a traves de los bosques, levantado nubes de polvo en los caminos y despeinando a los inocentes niños que jugaban en las calles.

Un reino realmente hermoso. Con su rustico y hogareño ambiente, permitía que todos los visitantes se sintieran bienvenidos. Estaba rodeado de un hermoso bosque, tan frondoso que aquellos que no lo conocían bien no debían aventurarse a explorarlo.

A traves de la vegetación, un camino algo maltrecho conectaba al valle, donde estaba el pueblo, con las colinas, donde se alzaba el imponente palacio real. Era una construcción magnífica: sus torres eran firmes, vigilando las tierras del reino día y noche; sus muros y puertas estaban siempre abiertos, dispuestos a recibir a todo el que lo necesitara. Pero lo más hermoso era el vitral que coronaba la entrada principal.

Con los primeros rayos del amanecer, los vidrios de colores proyectaban sobre la oscuridad del bosque el escudo de armas de la realeza: la familia Usami.

Ryu y Kei Usami eras los gobernantes más atentos que el reino pudiese desear, siempre procurando ser justos y al pendiente de todas las necesidades de los habitantes de Enetria. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por mantener al reino estable, su economía comenzaba a verse seriamente afectada ya que las minas, el recurso que daba trabajo a la gran mayoría de la gente en Enetria, comenzaban a quedarse "secas" y las extracciones eran cada vez más peligrosas.

A pesar de la inconformidad que comenzaban a tener los habitantes, lo único que detenía una rebelión era el gran amor que el pueblo tenía por su reina. Ella se esforzaba por mantener la paz, pero había quienes trataban de que sus ideas fuesen ignoradas.

-La gente a comenzado a reunirse en secrete- dijo Messiah Usami, hermano menor del rey. Caminaba con las manos en la espalda, con la vista perdida a traves del ventanal de la sala del trono. -Es cuestión de tiempo para que se alzen en armas. Hay que detenerlos cuanto antes.

Miró directamente a su hermano, quien estaba de pie mirando una mesa sobre la que estaba un mapa de Enetria. El rey no acostumbraba tomar decisiones tan importantes sin consultar antes a 2 importantes personas: su hermano y su esposa Kei.

-No tenemos pruebas- dijo Ryu, levantando la vista. -Nuestros informantes no tienen nada concreto, así no podemos hacer nada.

-Si acepta mi consejo, majestad- dijo el general de las tropas, que estaba de pie a su lado -, lo mejor sería emboscarlos.

La reina había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, leyendo mientras estaba sentada en su trono ya que ebido a su muy avanzado embarazo, no podía hacer ningun esfuerzo fisico. Al escuchar las palabras del general no pudó evitar levantar la vista, mirandoló con un gesto repentinamente serio.

-Me parece una magnifica idea- exclamó Messiah. -Mis hombres han escuchado que los mineros se reuniran esta noche en el viejo teatro. Si vamos con algunos soldados podremos...

-¿En el viejo teatro?- interrumpió la reina, haciendo que los 3 hombres voltearan a mirarla.

-Si, majestad- le respondió el general. -Eso dicen nuestros espias en el pueblo.

-¿Tiene algo extraño, querida?- preguntó el rey.

Messiah la miraba fijamente, retandola. Kei lo notó, pero aún así respondió con gran seguridad.

-Ese teatro lleva años en la plaza del pueblo y es una construcción muy valiosa y de sumo valor sentimental para el país. Si hacen una emboscada, podrían dañarlo y...

-Sin ofender, alteza- la interrumpió Messiah -, pero considero que un edificio antiguo es lo que menos importa se se trata de proteger a la nación.

-Lo que importa es la gente- refutó ella. -Lo importante es hacer lo posible por mantener la paz y así tendremos una buena relación con nuestros subditos.

-Pero eso no sirve- Messiah se notaba molesto. -Incluso entre nuestros supuestos amigos y los más "leales" seguidores de la corona, hay soplones. No podemos confiar en nadie. Se han estad aprovechando de nuestras mejores intenciones, regodeandose ante nuestra debilidad.

Kei lo miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño y dejando el libro que tenía sobre sus piernas.

-No lo pienso de esa forma- respondió con un gesto inalterable. Miró hacía su esposo, sonriendo para suavizar su mirada. -Pero la decisión no nos corresponde a nosotros. Confio en que mi amado esposo es capaz de hacer la elección correcta.

Ryu se quedó muy serio, reflexionando cada una de las posturas.

-Lo pensare- dijo finalmente. -Pero sobre todo, necesitamos pruebas antes de poder actuar Messiah. Se aproximó a su esposa y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, sonriendo con ternura. -Además, lo más importante para mi ahora es el nacimiento del pequeño principe.

-O princesa- dijo Kei con una sonrisa.

Messiah no estuvó satisfecho con la respuesta. Apenas él y el general estuvieron fuera de la sala del trono, no pudó disimular más su molestia.

-Si no fuese por las intervenciones de Kei, mi hermano no dudaría tanto respecto a sus decisiones- dijo, apretando su mandíbula y cerrando sus puños, avanzado a grandes zancadas.

-Su majestad solo es prudente- dijo el general. -Y la reina tiene razón. En esta época no conviene que se desate una revolución.

-¡No eres más que un perro cobarde!- exclamó Messiah, girandose y sujetando al general por el cuello de la camisa, levantandolo levemente del suelo. Pero él solo lo miró fijamente, manteniendo una expresión solemne.

-Solo cumpló con mi juramento- respondió con toda tranquilidad -: serviré a la Corona con lealtas, buscando la justicia- y con un rápido movimiento se libró del agarre. Hizo una reverencia y se alejó con pasos tranquilos.

Messiah solo se quedó observandoló, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

* * *

Días despues, la reina Kei dió a luz a una hermosa bebita. Tenía un hermoso cabello oscuro y piel suave, pero lo que más destacaba eran sus ojos, tan brillosos y curiosos, reflejó de su alegre actitud. Parecía atenta a todo a su alrededor, a pesar de solo ser una recien nacida. Era la adoración de sus padres, quienes no podían ser más felices.

-Mi hermosa Yoko- exclamó su padre cuando la tomó entre sus brazos por primera vez. -Tú seras la próxima reina de Enetria- y luego miró a su esposa con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Le entregó después a la bebé y la amorosa mamá la abrazó y besó, prometiendo protegerla y estar a su lado siempre.

* * *

Durante los siguientes 3 años, la situación en Enetria no mejoró.

La riñas entre nobles y mineros comenzaron a hacerse más comunes; más para la molestía de Messiah, el rey había ordenado que los conflictos se resolvieran en lo posible de una forma pacífica. Y empeorando las cosas, los rumores de que entre las familias nobles habían quienes se estaban uniendo a los rebeldes, comenzaban a escucharse con más frecuencia.

La reina evitaba en lo posible entrometerse, solo opinando cuando lo consideraba absolutamente necesario. Prefería dedicarse a darle una educación adecuada a su hija, tratando de alejarla lo más posible de la forma de pensar egoista que tenían algunos miembros de la corte.

Contrario a la educación tradicional de una princesa, a Yoko se le eseñaba a montar, arquería, literatura e historia universal, y diversas otras temática modernas. Y con el tiempo, la pequeña aprendía de su madre a ser humilde y considerada hacía las necesidades de los que tenían menos que ella.

A Messiah toda esa situación le desagradaba. Le reclamaba al rey el hecho de que le diera tantas libertades a la princesa y que no estuviese aprendiendo cosas "de utilidad" para una futura monarca.

-La educan como si fuese una nila normal- reclamaba. -Tendría que estar aprendiendo modales y refinamiento, para poder llegar a ser una jovencita refinada y educada. Sin mencionar esa amistad que tiene con una de las hijas de las damas. ¡Tiene que aprender que cada uno tiene su posición y debe de permanecer así!

-No veo que tiene de malo- dijo el rey. -La pequeña Miho Nakamura es muy educada y respetuosa. Y lo más probable es que al crecer sea una de las damas de compañia de Yoko.

-Además, aunque sea una princesa, es una niña normal- intervinó la reina. -¿O acaso tiene el pelo verde o un tercer ojo?

El rey no pudó evitar soltar una carcajada ante ese comentario, pero a Messiah no le hizo gracia. Muy enfadado y ofendido, dió la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero no sin antes decir:

-Cuando ocurra un tragedia por esa forma en la que piensan, no olviden que se los advertí.

Ninguno de los monarcas le dió importancia a sus palabras, ya que no era la primera vez que él se enfadaba de esa forma.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, la reina se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeña de 3 años para leerlo. Siempre era un libro diferente, pero esos ultimos días el libro favotiro de Yoko era "Robin Hood".

A ella le encantaba imaginarse como una heroina, y esa misma noche le contó su deseo a su mamá.

-Claro que puedes serlo- respondió la reina.

-¿Aunque sea una princesa?- dijo la pequeña Yoko.

-Eres más que eso- sonrió. Le indicó con una seña que se acercara y la sentó en sus piernas, arrullandola levemente. -Eres afortunada al poder ser parte de la realeza, pero si no lo fueses también lo serias. Todos pueden llegar a ser heroes y a marcar una diferencia, pero muchas veces lo que la mayoría considera "justo" no implica a la justicia en realidad. Las personas muchas veces viven lamentando sus desgracias y buscando a un culpable, en vez de buscar una solución.

La abrazó fuertemente y después tomó su barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

-Mi pequeña Yoko- dijo sonriendole con amor -, quiero que recuerdes esto siempre. Seas una princesa o una niña común, siempre defiende lo que sea justo para gente de buen corazón, pero sobre todo para tu corazón. Lucha por lo que quieres y jamas te rindas hasta conseguir tus metas; pero sobre todo, recuerda que dar la vida por aquellos que amas y por su bienestar, nunca es un sacrificio. Jamás renuncies a tus sueños y sigue adelante, aunque los demás duden de ti.

La pequeña abrazó fuertemente a su madre.

-¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó Kei, mientras unas lagrimas comenzarón a formarse en sus ojos.

Pero antes de Yoko pudiese responder, una de las dams apareció en la habitación. Parecía agitada y nerviosa, tratando de disimularlo lo más posible por tener a una niña unos años mayor que la princesa caminado junto a ella.

-Majestad- dijo, con la voz algo temblorosa -, tiene que venir pronto.

Kei asintió, con una mirada llena de temor. Recostó a su pequeña y la arropó.

-Dulces sueños, mi conejita- dijo, dandole un beso en la frente.

La reina se retiró, seguida de cerca por su dama, quien dejo a la otra niña haciendole compañia a la princesa.

-¡Miho!- exclamó Yoko con alegría, sentandose apenas las mujeres cerraron la puerta tras de si. La otra niña sonrió y corrió a sentarse junto a ella.

Mientras, con gran preocupación, la reina se dirigía apresuradamente hacía el jardín. Desde el pasillo podía escuchar varias voces de una multitud, discutiendo acaloradamente.

* * *

Después de estar un rato jugando y conversando, ambas niñas se quedaron dormidas, recostadas tranquilamente sobre la cama de la princesa. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana del balcón, enmarcando las facciones de ambas pequeñas.

En medio de esa tranquilidad, de repente se escuchó un horrible gritó de dolor, haciendo que Yoko y Miho despertarán sobresaltadas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Yoko.

Ambas se pusieron de pie de inmediato y corrieron hacía el balcón, visualizando en el jardin varias siluetas, iluminadas por antorchas en la oscuridad.

Yoko sintió su sangre helarse cuando distinguió en medio de la multitud a su padre, quien estaba sentado en el suelo y sosteniendo a su madre en brazos. No estaba segura de que era lo que sucedía, pero parecía que el grito lo había dado ella.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó y salió disparada hacía el jardín, seguida de cerca por Miho.

En el exterior, en el jardin entre la muralla y el castillo, muchas personas se habían quedado repentinamente en silencio, observando a su reina herida.

Varios guardias tenían apresados a algunas personas que momentos antes habían tratado de entrar en el castillo a la fuerza.

Al ver lo delicada que era la situación por como las personas atacaban las murallas, habían ido a llamar a la reina, seguros que ella podría tranquilizar la situación. Pero mientras ella trataba de hacer que las cosas se arreglaran en paz, una flecha salió de la nada y la hirió de muerte en el corazón.

Cuandos ambas niñas llegaron al jardín, encontraron la triste escena. Todos los sirvientes observaban desde las escaleras al rey, quien lloraba con gran ira y dolor, mientras entre sus brazos sostenía a su amada Kei, quien sangraba a traves del pecho y boca.

-¡Alteza!- exclamó una de las damas al ver pasar a Yoko. Trató de detenerla, pero la niña se escabulló con rapidez y corrió hacía sus padres.

Miho se quedó atras, abrazando a su madre sumamente asustada.

Yoko se arrodilló junto a sus padres. Todas las personas que estaban alrededor sentían su corazón romperse al ver a la pequeña llorando mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-No mamá... No me dejes sola...- la pequeña sentía como si el nudo en su garganta ahogara su voz.

La reina miró a su pequeña con tristeza. Con lo que quedaba de su fuerza tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente.

-¿Me... me lo prometes...?- dijo en un susurro ahogado, tratando se sonreír.

Yoko asintió llorando y dijo:

-Si. ¡Te lo prometó!

Aún sosteniendo la mano de su pequeña, la reina Kei murió esa noche en los jardines del palacio. El rey dió un horrible grito de dolor, mientras la princesa solo lloraba y lloraba.

Inmediatamente después, Messiah apareció frente a ellos, seguido de cerca por 2 guardias que tenían preso a un hombre.

-Lo encontramos en el bosque- dijo Messiah a su hermano. -Estaba tratando escondido entre los arboles y tenía esto en su poder.

Hizo una señal y uno de los guardias dejo caer en el suelo frente a el rey un arco junto a una bolsa de cuero café con varias flechas.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, murmurando ante lo que veían. Era en definitiva el arco que había quitado la vida a la reina.

Tanto el arco como las flechas estaban hechos de madera fina y tallados con sumo cuidado, lo que significaba que le pertenecían a alguien de la nobleza.

El rey observó atentamente los objetos y luego al hombre que había sido capturado. Vestía de forma humilde y tenía algunas heridas en brazos y piernas, con un aspecto fuerte, seguramente por trabajar en la mina.

Llenó de ira, el rey recostó a la reina en el pasto y luego tomó el arco y las flechas, apretandolas fuertemente y agitandolas frente al rostro del prisionero con molestía.

-¡¿Dónde las has conseguido?!- dijo entre dientes.

El hombre miró al suelo, manteniendose en silencio.

-¡Responde!- gritó el monarca con gran autoridad.

-Un hombre en una capa me lo entrego, majestad- respondió sin levantar la vista. -No dijo su nombre ni pudé ver su rostro. Me ofreció una bolsa de monedas a cambio de asesinar a la reina.

Con una mirada llena de furia, el rey hizo una seña a sus guardias para que quitaran de su vista al hombre.

-¡Piedad, se lo suplico!- dijo este al ver como se lo llevaban. -¡Lo he hecho por mi familia! Le suplicó tenga piedad, por favor.

Pero el rey lo ignoraba, mirando atentamente las flechas, consciente de que había una forma de saber a quien pertenecían: tenían la cola de color rojo con diminutos detalles en negro.

-Son los colores de la familia de Lord Sakurada de Enetria- dijo Messiah, colocandose junto a su hermano. -Algunos de nuestros espias tenían sospechas de que él ayudaba a los rebeldes, pero ahora lo hemos confirmado. Tiene a varios amigos entre los lideres y es de suponerse que les ha estado dando información y armas.

Ciego por el dolor e ira, Ryu ya no pensaba claramente. Ordenó a sus guardias que dispersaran a la multitud y que llevaran a los reboltosos a prision. Indicó también a toda la servidumbre que se encerraran en el castillo y no saliesen hasta que él lo ordenara.

Fue hasta ese momento en que reaccionó en el hecho de que su pequeña hija no se había alejado ni un centimetro del cuerpo de su madre, llorando a mares y abraandola, haciendo que el rey sintiera su corazón estrujarse por la tristeza.

-¡Juro que hare pagar al culpable!- exclamó, con su voz temblorosa por el enojo y la tristeza. Miró a las damas y le ordenó a la madre de Miho que llevara a Yoko a su habitación y se asegurara de que se quedara ahí.

Mientras Yoko era escoltada a su habitación, sentía que el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a desmoronarse. Los sonidos le parecían lejanos y apenas podía sentir como Miho la llevaba de la mano.

Incluso cuando la recostaron y arroparon, ella seguía estando como ida, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del infinito. Miho estab preocupada por su amiga y quería estar con ella, pero su madre la persuadió.

-No, mi niña- le dijo. -Yoko necesita descansar.

Sin estar convencida del todo, Miho aceptó.

Yoko sentía como las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas hasta su almohada, mientras permanecía con la vista fija en la hermosa luna que veía por su ventana. Le pareció escuchar en la distacia a varios miembros de caballería alejarse a toda velocidad del palacio, seguramente dispuestos a ir en busca del culpable. Cerró los ojos poco a poco, esperando que el sueño llegará a ella solo.

* * *

Relichos y gritos provenientes del exterior la hicieron despertar y ella sintió que solo había dormido solo unos segundos. Movida por la curiosidad, Yoko salio de su cama, decidida a saber que sucedía.

Bajo las escaleras con cautela y llegó a la puerta principal del castillo. Con movimientos veloces, salió al jardín y se escondió detrás de un árbol, tratando de observar todos los detallles.

Vio como varios guardias, liderados por su tio Messiah, traían arrestado a un hombre, el cual forcejeaba por su libertad. Vestía con ropa de dormir, pero tenía una abrigo rojo, el que seguramente se había puesto para abrir la puerta de su hogar.

-¡Dejenlo en paz! ¡Es inocente!- decía una mujer, que venía detrás siendo custodiada de cerca por otros guardias. Llevaba de la mano a 2 infantes, manteniendolos lo más cerca posible de ella. Eran una niña de unos 14 años y un niño de 7, los cuales parecían muy asustados y algo somnolientos.

Los guardias se detuvieron frente al rey, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos, arrodillado junto al cuerpo de su esposa.

-Ponemos a su disposición al traidor, majestad- dijo Messiah, mientras los guardias tiraban al hombre capturado de rodillas contra el suelo.

El rey se pusó de pie y volteó a mirarlo. Sus ojos parecían opacos, marcados por el dolor. Miraba fijamente al hombre enfrente suyo, como esperando que algo ocurriera.

-¡Mentira!- exclamó la mujer, corriendo ante el rey y suplicandole de rodillas. -¡Se lo suplico, majestad! Mi esposo no ha hecho nada en contra suyo ni contra la reina Kei. ¡Es un hombre justo! ¡Es inocente!

Messiah se acercó a ella y la alejó del rey con brusquedad, tirandola contra el suelo.

-¡Mamá!- exclamaron ambos infantes, pero unos guardias los sujetaron, impidiendoles que se acercaran a ayudarle.

-No la escuche, majestad- dijo Messiah. -Seguramente es su complice. ¡Él y toda su familia son unos traidores!

-¡No!- exclamó de inmediato Lord Yousuke Sakurada. -Haga conmigo lo que le plazca, pero no meta a mi familia en esto. ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa!

-¿Entonces reconoces que has atentado contra la Corona?- dijo Messiah. -¡Has ayudado a los rebeldes, atentando contra la justicia y la paz de Enetria!

-¡Vaya cinismo! ¿Cómo puedes hablar tú de justicia?- exclamó el hombre, mirandolo fijamente.

Messiah, con una sonrisa maliciosa, le soltó un golpe en el rostro con toda su fuerza.

-No puede negarlo más. Solo basta con escuchar esa blasfemia.

El rey había permanecido en silencio, observando atentamente cada detalle y rozando la empuñadura de su espada con la punta de sus dedos. En cuestion de segundos, la desenvaino y le apuntó al cuello al Lord, ante la mirada aterroriada de su familia.

Su esposa suplicaba por su vida, pero cuando se dió cuenta que el rey ya no la escuchaba, corrió hacía sus hijos y los abrazó, cubriendo sus rostros para que no viesen nada. Desgraciadamente, por encima de su hombro, su pequeño de 7 años vió como de forma despiadada Ryu Usami ejecutaba a su padre, y no pudó dejar escapar un horrible grito de dolor, que provocó que su madre se soltará a llorar con gran pena.

Pero no fue el único que sintió su alma partirse. La pequeña Yoko había visto todo desde su escondiente y cubrió su boca de inmediato, para no delatar su presencia.

-Llevenselos- ordenó el rey, mirando con desprecio a la madre y sus 2 hijos. -Y asegurense que les acompañen todos y cada una de la personas que esten relacionadas con esa familia.

-Si, majestas- Messiah hizo una reverencia, agachando el rostro para ocultar su maléfica sonrisa de satisfacción.

Los guardias apresaron a la mujer y a sus hijos, pero con un rápido movimiento, el pequeño niño consiguió escapar de ellos.

-¡Hiromu!- exclamó la madre, pero los guardias no le permitieron poder ir detras suyo.

El pequeño estaba apuntó de entrar al bosque cuando desgraciadamente consiguieron atraparlo. Lo llevaron ante el rey, quien lo miró con absoluta repulsión.

-Encarguense de ellos.

-¡No, por piedad!- suplicaba la mujer, mientras era arrastrada junto a sus hijos rumbo a la prision.

Por un momento fugaz, la mirada de Yoko se encontró con la de aquel niño. Pudó percibir que tenía miedo y deseos de escapar; pero sobre todas las cosas, sabía que él era el único que entendía verdaderamente el dolor que ella sentía en ese momento.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

**-Ryu Usami es un OC, ya que no encontre nada sobre el padre de Yoko. **

**-Messiah tiene el aspecto de Enter, ya que ambos personajes comparten la forma de pensar.  
**

**Quejas, dudas, aclaraciones y etcs, sus reviews son bienvenidos. ^u^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~13 años después ~**_

Tras ese día maldito, Enetria se llenó de oscuridad.

El genocidio de todos los miembros de la familia Sakurada fue solo el comienzo de una inhumana persecución y, al ver la crueldad del rey, muchos comenzaron a levantarse en armas contra él.

De forma violenta el ejercito del rey, comandado por Messiah, reprimió a todos los rebeldes, encerrando a todo aquel que llegaba a ser acusado de traición contra la corona y, dependiendo su falta, luego el monarca decidía si vivía o no.

Así, los rebeldes decidieron esconderse, comenzando a atacar a los nobles en forma de bandidos.

Messiah aprovechaba al máximo la situación, incitando constantemente el enojo de su hermano, haciendo que el rey comenzase a pudrirse en el interior por tanto rencor y odio, lo cual se reflejaba en su envejecido aspecto exterior.

Era una época terrible, llena de dolor y sangre. Pero de forma contrastante, también había esperanza y fe, alimentada de personas con aspiraciones a algo mejor.

Entre esas personas que aún pensaban que las cosas podrían cambiar estaba Yoko Usami.

Desde la muerte de su madre se vio orillada a madurar rápidamente y tuvo que aprender a adaptarse, sintiendo un enorme vació permanente en su corazón.

Buscando protegerla, su padre la mantuvo dentro de las murallas del castillo, cerrando las puertas a todo aquel que no considerase de su confianza. Y, por consejo de Messiah, cambió la educación de la princesa de forma radical, prohibiéndole los libros, juegos cualquier tipo de contacto con gente del pueblo.

Pero, para gran enfado de su tío, Yoko tenía mucho de su madre dentro de sí, siempre opinando y llevándole la contra, con una terquedad y determinación que no eran buenas para sus planes. Ella no permitía que nadie le dijese que hacer a excepción de su padre, a quien obedecía más que nada por obligación.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en el palacio, el cual se volvió más sombrío desde la muerte de la reina Kei.

El día en que le quitaron sus libros, la joven princesa se las ingenio para conservar uno: Robin Hood, el que se volvió su recordatorio permanente de que las cosas cambiarían algún día.

Con el pasar de los años, también los rostros alrededor de la princesa cambiaron. Muchos sirvientes fueron reemplazados por Messiah, quien solo seleccionaba gente de "su confianza".

La única que pudo quedarse fue Miho Nakamura, gracias a que el rey consideraba que era la mejor compañía para su madre de la joven dama de compañía había hacía 3 años bajo circunstancias misteriosas, por lo que ese dolor las unía a ella y a Yoko casi como hermanas.

Convertida en una hermosa joven de 16 años, Yoko prefería no pensar en el día en que fuese nombrada reina. Cierto que deseaba traerle algo de luz a su pueblo, pero siempre temía que su padre solo le dejase ruinas de lo que había sido un hermoso reino.

En eso pensaba mientras estaba recostada contra uno de los arboles frutales del jardín. Tenía su libro abierto entre sus manos, pero tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito, sintiendo como si apenas hubiese reaccionado en el rápido pasar del tiempo. Perdida en sus pensamientos no se percató de que había alguien detrás de ella, leyendo sobre su hombro y observándola con curiosidad.

-Creo que si esta tan distraída lo mejor sería cerrar el libro, alteza.

La voz la sobresalto, haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco. Levantó la vista y se encontró con un chico que le sonreía amablemente.

-¡Me asustaste, Ryuji!- exclamó ella, sin poder evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

Entre las pocas personas en las que sentía que aún podía confiar estaba él. Ryuji Iwasaki hacía unos años que se había convertido en el estratega de las tropas y mano derecha de Messiah. Era un joven de 27 años muy ingenioso y leal, sirviendo sin dudar al rey en todo momento. Yoko lo quería como a un hermano mayor y sabía que, a pesar de que a él tampoco le convencían del todo los métodos empleados por el rey, se mantenía al margen para no tener ningún tipo de problema con Ryu y Messiah, de quienes había ganado la confianza.

El joven comenzó a reírse ante la reacción que había causado en la princesa.

-Debería ser más cuidadosa- dijo. -Si su padre le ve ese libro, lo quemará y la encerrará en su habitación de por vida.

-¡Te he dicho más de mil veces que no es necesario que me hables con tanto respeto! Eres como un hermano para mi y lo sabes- sonrió. -Además, si mi padre me quitara este libro, encontraría la forma de recuperarlo a como de lugar.

-Eso lo se, Yoko- dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre. -Y es lo que me preocupa. Quizá si lo obedecieras más, te evitarías tantos problemas, en especial con tu tío. Ellos solo quieren lo mejor para ti.

-Es lo que siempre dicen- soltó un suspiro y cerró el libro, quedándose observando la portada fijamente.

-Robin Hood- leyó Ryuji. -¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

-Me permite seguir creyendo que las cosas pueden ser diferentes si alguien toma la iniciativa.

-¿Sueñas con ser como ese bandolero?

-Siempre lo he hecho. Pero últimamente me siento más como Lady Marian: atrapada en una prisión de oro puro.

Yoko se quedó en silencio, con el rostro escondido tras su largo cabello negro.

Antes de que Ryuji pudiera decir algo, ella levantó al vista al cielo y dijo:

-Cambiaría todas las riquezas que poseo por un poco de libertad; por cabalgar por las montañas y respirar el aire fresco; por que desapareciera esta pesadez en mi interior...- dio un profundo suspiro, tratando de no dejar escapar sus lagrimas. -Por un segundo más al lado de mi madre o por un gesto amoroso de mi padre...

-Sonría, princesa- dijo Ryuji, arrodillándose junto a ella. -Esa es la única luz que parece que parece quedar en este lugar.

Yoko estaba apuntó de preguntarle a que se refería cuando un pequeño conejo de color amarillento y largas orejas salió de la nada y saltó en su regazo.

-¡Usada!- exclamó ella entre risas. -¿De dónde saliste?

Entonces se escucharon unos fuertes ladridos que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Un enorme perro de esponjoso pelaje negro-azul apareció entre los arbustos y derribó a la princesa.

-¡Gorisaki!- exclamó Ryuji. -¡Déjala en paz!

-Tranquilo- dijo Yoko mientras acariciaba cariñosamente al can. -Solo quiere jugar. Pero siempre olvida que Usada es más pequeño y le teme.

-Será mejor que me lo lleve. Su alteza Messiah quiere que hagamos otra ronda de búsqueda por el bosque.

-¿De nuevo?

-Esta muy seguro que los rebeldes se esconden ahí- se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia. -Nos veremos pronto, alteza.

Yoko le lanzó una mirada fulminante pero él solo comenzó a reírse, alejándose seguido de cerca por un alegre Gorisaki.

Apenas estuvo segura que Ryuji se había alejado lo suficiente, Yoko comenzó a dejar que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, mientras acariciaba a Usada, quien se había hecho bolita en su regazo.

* * *

Mientras, por el camino del bosque avanzaba con dificultad una elegante carroza. Su cochero, un joven temeroso, la dirigía ente los obstáculos lo mejor que podía, más no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

-Más aprisa- dijo un hombre con voz autoritaria desde el interior del vehículo.

-S-si... Si, señor...- respondió el joven temblando.

El chico se puso aún más nervioso al empezar a escuchar movimiento en los alrededores, como si varias personas se movieran a través de la maleza con rapidez. Comenzó a sentir que lo perseguían y trato de acelerar el paso, pero una enorme roca en el camino rompió una de las ruedas. Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano consiguió que la carroza no se volteara, dejándola fija contra un tronco caído. Se bajo de su puesto y trató de calmar a los asustados caballos.

-¿Qué sucede?- el hombre asomó su cabeza, gritando con gran enfado.

-Se ha roto una rueda, mi Lord

-¡Arreglala!

-¿Cómo se supone que lo...?- pero de pronto se escuchó un golpe seco y luego como el chico caía al suelo,

El Lord asomó la cabeza de inmediato: su cochero yacía inconsciente, con una roca manchada de sangre tirada cerca de él.

Con voz ahogada y antes de desmayarse por completo, lo ultimo que el joven pudo decir fue:

-Re... Rebeldes...

Y como si fuera esa la señal que esperaban, de los alrededores salieron varios bandoleros encapuchados.

* * *

El rey y sus guardias llegaron lo más pronto que pudieron a la escena.

Por Gorisaki encontraron al Lord y su cochero, heridos en el camino. Habían robado todo lo que había en la carroza y a los caballos, dejando prácticamente solo pedazos de madera.

Junto a los cuerpos inconscientes, cuyas ropas estaban rasgadas, había una nota clavada al suelo con una flecha de cola roja y detalles negros, de un material tan fino que no podría ser posible que perteneciese a los rebeldes.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Ryu, con gran furia.

-Me temo que si, majestad- dijo Ryuji, entregándole la flecha y la nota. -Los rebeldes no dejaban a ningún noble con vida, pero desde hace unos días ha sido diferente. Y siempre dejan una de esas flechas.

Ryu miró hacía el pergamino en su mano. Con una macabra tinta color sangre habían escrito:

_"Agradece la piedad, algo que tú no pudiste tener."_

Con gran enfado, el rey la arrugó con fuerza. Messiah no tardo en aproximarse.

-Algunos de mis espías me han dicho que la gente del pueblo ha comenzado a hablar- comenzó a relatar, tomando la flecha y observando sus detalles. -Mucho se ha dicho sobre un sobreviviente de esa familia, lo que ha hecho que muchos más empiecen a aliarse con los rebeldes.

-¡Eso no es posible!- Ryu estaba fúrico. -¡Yo mismo vi a Yousuke y a su familia morir!

-Algunos dicen que sus hijos sobrevivieron. O por lo menos el niño.

-Lamento la interrupción- dijo Ryuji con una reverencia -, pero hay algo que deben ver.

Los guió hasta un árbol, donde había una cuerda amarrada y marcas de botas entre las ramas.

-La clásica técnica del vigia- explico el estratega. -Tenían listo a aquel que les indicaría en momento oportuno.

-¿De aquí se colgó?- preguntó el rey.

Ryuji asintió.

-Pero no se ve que sea muy resistente- dijo, comenzando a tirar de la cuerda. Esta se rompió segundos después. -Tal parece que podría haber sostenido a un niño o, a lo máximo, a un joven de unos 19 o 20 años.

Todos miraron al rey, cuyo rostro parecía descompuesto.

-¿Qué edad tendría ese mocoso?- le preguntó a su hermano sin mirarlo.

-Exactamente 20 años- respondió Messiah.

Los guardias miraban atentamente a su rey, temiendo su reacción.

-¡Capturenlo!- exclamó de repente este con violencia. Volteó a mirar a su hermano y, con unos ojos que parecían sedientos de sangre, ordenó: -¡Ese mocoso es lo que mantiene viva esa llama de rebeldía! Tráemelo con vida y no me importa lo que tengas que hacer- miró hacía donde los algunos guardias subían los cuerpos malheridos del Lord y el cochero a unos caballos. -Si ese chico muere, con él morirá la rebelión.

-Si, majestad- respondieron Messiah y Ryuji al unisono, haciendo una reverencia.

Todos comenzaron a montarse, con Ryuji haciéndole una señal a Gorisaki para que lo siguiera. El rey fue el ultimo en montarse y comenzó a guiar a los demás rumbo a la fortaleza del castillo.

* * *

En el jardín principal del palacio, Yoko estaba sentada en el pasto con la mirada vacía. Como muchas tardes, miraba el punto exacto donde su madre había muerto y aún sentía un escalofrió recorriendola de pies a cabeza.

Apenas escuchó que las trompetas anunciaban la llegada del rey, se puso de pie y desarrugo su vestido, ordenandole a Usada que se escondiera.

Mientras toda la caballería entraba, ella permanecía derecha y mirándolas fijamente con un atisbo de desprecio. El caballo de su padre se detuvo junto a ella e inclinó la cabeza con respeto; pero cuando él estaba por desmontarse, emitió un terrible grito de dolor.

Asustado, su caballo soltó un relincho y lo tiró de espaldas, para después salir corriendo.

-¡Padre!- exclamó Yoko angustiada, acercándose a su lado.

El rey escupía sangre y gritaba de una manera terrible, retorciéndose en una especia de convulsión, llenado de tierra su elegante vestimenta.

-¡Llamen a los médicos!- exclamó Ryuji, mientras él y otros guardias levantaban al monarca con cuidado para llevarlo a sus habitaciones.

Mientras tanto, entre las ramas de un árbol que sobresalía de la muralla, un chico observaba la escena con rostro impasible.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Como pueden ver Usada, Gorisaki y (por lógica) Nick, serán animales en esta historia.**

**Si tienen comentarios o dudas, ya sabes que hacer. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Casi de inmediato los médicos llegaron para revisar al monarca. Entraron en su habitación y se quedaron ahí lo que a Yoko le pareció una eternidad. La joven princesa caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo, frotando sus manos con nerviosismo.

-¡Tranquila, pequeña!- le decía Miho, abrazándola para detenerla mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza.

-Le hará un hoyo al suelo si sigue así, su alteza- dijo Ryuji, acercándole una silla.

Un poco renuente al principio, Yoko aceptó sentarse y respiró profundamente, luchando por tranquilizar su ansiedad. Miho y Ryuji le decían palabras de consuelo, pero ella no los escuchaba. De nuevo, después de tantos años, sentía que su cerebro se había desconectado del mundo. Sabía que su papá no era el mejor hombre del mundo, pero aún así lo amaba. Y era la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo.

Finalmente los doctores salieron. Sus rostros reflejaban su angustia y preocupación.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido?- preguntó Yoko, poniéndose de pie. Miho permanecía a su lado, sosteniéndola del brazo.

-Temo decirle que su majestad tiene tuberculosis, alteza- dijo uno de los médicos. -Es un caso muy severo y es muy probable que no sobreviva.

Yoko sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, siendo su único soporte la mano de su amiga.

-¿Cómo la ha adquirido?- preguntó Ryuji.

-No estamos seguros- respondió otro. -Puede que el virus haya entrado en su sistema por algún alimento, pero no es posible decirlo con certeza.

"Se pudre por dentro" fue lo primero que vino a la mente de la joven princesa. Miró de reojo a su tío, quien permanecía cerca, pero se mordió la lengua para no decir nada.

-Ha pedido hablar con su hermano y con usted, alteza- la voz de uno de los médicos la despertó de sus pensamientos.

Yoko asintió, haciendo una leve reverencia para luego entrar en la habitación de su padre. Cerró la puerta tras de si, sintiendo miedo de voltear a mirar hacía la cama.

-Yoko...- la débil voz de su padre llegó hasta sus oídos, provocandole un escalofrió. -Mi pequeña... Acércate, por favor...

Con pasos suaves pero veloces, ella se aproximó y se inclinó a su lado, tomando su mano y peleando para no dejar escapar sus lagrimas.

-Mi princesa...- dijo Ryu, tratando de no estar muy cerca de ella y mirándola con los ojos húmedos. -Ambos sabemos que voy a morir pronto...

-¡No!- exclamó ella, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. -¿Qué sucederá conmigo? Soy muy joven y... ¡Yo no se! No soy apta para gobernar...

-Se que podrás, mi pequeña- acarició su mejilla con el dedo indice de su mano libre. -Tienes un espíritu indomable dentro de ti, igual que tu madre. Además de que cuentas con personas que te son leales y te apoyaran en todo.

Yoko asintió, comenzando a llorar.

En ese momento entró Messiah, seguido de cerca por Miho, Ryuji y el asistente del rey, al que los médicos habían mandado buscar por ordenes del monarca.

Ryu le hizo una seña a su asistente, indicándole que se aproximará. El hombre se acerco quedando en el lado contrario al que estaba la princesa, atento a too lo que el rey le indicara.

-Escribe- ordenó éste y el asistente preparó tinta y papel. -Yo, Ryu Usami I, gobernante de las tierras de Enetria; declaro en pleno uso de mis facultades que mi hermano menor, el príncipe Messiah Usami, será el encargado de dirigir al reino hasta que recupere la salud. En caso de que yo fallezca, él personalmente tendrá que comprometerse a preparar a mi única hija, la princesa Yoko de Enetria, para que a la edad de 18 años asuma la corona y potestad absoluta sobre todas las tierras que conforman el reino- firmó el documento y le colocó el sello real, haciendo ese documento una orden oficial.

-No digas eso, padre- le dijo Yoko, tratando de tranquilizarse. -Pronto te recuperaras y tú mismo veras cuando me coronen.

-Vamos, alteza- dijo Messiah, colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica. -Debemos dejar que su padre descanse.

Ella, con mucha tristeza, asintió y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a su habitación junto a Miho, quien la abrazaba buscando darle algún consuelo.

Messiah la observó alejarse atentamente, frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que, aunque tuviese el corazón destrozado, la chica no era tan manipulable como su padre y era solo el miedo de quedarse sola lo que la hacía mantenerse al margen.

Apretó los puños y se dirigió a sus aposentos, seguido de cerca por Ryuji.

-¡De nada sirvió!- exclamó Messiah, apenas estuvo solo en su oficina con el joven estratega. -De nada sirvió que convenciera a mi hermano para que cambiara la educación de Yoko- golpeó su escritorio con fuerza. -Ella es y será siempre como Kei, con la mente llena de esas ideas bondadosas y nobles.

-Pero aún es joven- dijo Ryuji -, aún puede aprender que no todo se resolverá por la paz.

-Se ha vuelto demasiado terca- Messiah caminó hacía la ventana, contemplando el atardecer -, dispuesta a hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

-Aún así, no puede gobernar aún. Cierto que es testaruda y valiente, pero es insegura de sus decisiones y le aterra la idea de quedarse sola. ¿Cómo podrá gobernar una nación así?

-Aprenderá, esa es una de sus cualidades. Además de que la corona es su derecho de sangre.

Todos esos gritos y murmullos llamaron la atención de Miho, quien pasó cerca de ahí mientras buscaba a Usada. Había pensado que sería una buena idea para animarla, pero no encontraba al animalito por ningún lado. Cuando por fin lo había localizado, éste estaba afuera de la puerta de la oficina de Messiah y, al oírlo tan molesto, se quedó atenta para saber que sucedía.

-Pero su majestad ha ordenado...- dijo Ryuji.

-¡Se bien lo que mi hermano ha dicho!- exclamó Messiah. -Pero él ya esta moribundo y es solo cuestión de días para que Yoko quede indefensa.

-No hablara de...

-No hay opción- respondió maleficamente. -Y si sabes le conviene al reino, me apoyaras. ¿Entendido?

-Si, alteza- respondió con una reverencia, pero no sonaba muy convencido al respecto.

De la sorpresa, Miho soltó a Usada y el pequeño conejo corrió para esconderse debajo de un mueble, haciéndolo tambalear y tirando uno de los valiosos jarrones que adornaban el pasillo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- exclamó Messiah con violencia, haciendo que Miho comenzara a temblar del miedo.

El pulso de la chica comenzó a acelerarse al ver como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Tuvo el impulso de correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

En cuestión de segundos Ryuji estuvo frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. El chico parecía suplicarle que guardaba silencio, mientras tomaba entre sus manos a Usada y se lo entregaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- Messiah sonaba impaciente.

-Solo es el conejo de la princesa- respondió Ryuji, sonriendole a Miho para que supiera que estaba de su lado.

-¡Ese asqueroso animal! Debería cazarlo y comerlo...

Ryuji regresó al interior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Miho soltó un suspiro, sintiendo un gran alivio al saber que ese chico, a diferencia del resto de los miembros de la caballería, tenía un buen corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

Los días pasaban y Yoko sabía que todo a su alrededor solo empeoraba. La salud de su padre seguía delicada y ella, al estar tan enfocada en cuidarlo, no se daba cuenta de las malas intenciones de su tío.

Pero atentos a todos los movimientos de Messiah, Ryuji y Miho se mantenían alertas y con la princesa siempre cerca de alguno de los dos. Sin embargo, el príncipe comenzaba a sentir que había algo sospechoso en sus actitudes.

Esa tarde, mientras trabajaba con Ryuji en nuevas estrategias para encontrar el escondite de los rebeldes, decidió poner en acción su trampa.

Se puso de pie y salió al balcón, contemplando el atardecer.

-Esa dama, Miho Nakamura, ha tenido una actitud peculiar estos días- dijo de repente.

-¿De qué forma, mi señor?- dijo Ryuji con tranquilidad.

-Estoy seguro que sospecha de mis intenciones. Se mantiene vigilante, permaneciendo al lado de la princesa día y noche.

-¿Qué hará entonces, alteza?

Messiah sonrió. Esa era justo la pregunta que esperaba.

-Tendremos que actuar- se giró para mirar al chico. -Nos encargaremos primero de Miho y, una vez sola, la pequeña Yoko estará indefensa.

Ryuji sintió que el miedo lo recorría de pies a cabeza como una helada corriente, pero aún así se mantuvo impasible.

-Encárgate de la dama- le dijo Messiah mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. -Para la princesa tengo ideado algo especial.

-Si, alteza- dijo Ryuji, haciendo una reverencia. Pero en su mente, el chico ya estaba formando un plan.

* * *

Yoko estaba tirada de espaldas sobre su cama, mirando por su ventana los últimos rayos del día. Tenía su inseparable libro contra su pecho, sintiéndose melancólica al pensar en todas las desgracias que le tocaban vivir.

-¡Ay, mamá!- decía con la mirada perdida en el cielo. -¿Qué acaso solo me tocaran vivir tragedias? Es como si no hubiesen alegrías esperando por mi...

De repente, Miho entro rápidamente en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se veía agitada y preocupada, sosteniendo entre sus manos un bulto café.

-¿Qué sucede?- Yoko se enderezó, temiendo lo peor.

-Tranquila- dijo su amiga acercándose a ella. -Tu padre esta bien, pero nosotras debemos irnos de aquí. Ahora.

Le entregó el bulto y luego comenzó a buscar entre las cosas de la princesa, desacomodando vestidos y objetos.

-¿Qué haces?- Yoko estaba extrañada. Tomó el bulto y lo estiró: era un vestido de campesina, el cual seguramente pertenecía a alguna de las sirvientas.

-Es más o menos de tu tamaño- dijo Miho al ver su rostro lleno de confusión. -¡Pontelo, rápido!

Aún sin entender, la joven princesa hizo caso y se lo coloco con veloces movimientos. Miho le ayudo a acomodarlo y luego le entregó una humilde bolsa hecha de piel.

-Creo que lo mejor es que no nos llevemos nada- dijo la joven dama. -Toma solo lo indispensable; que no sea muy grande ni llame la atención.

Yoko asintió y tomó el bolso, guardando en el algunas monedas que tenía y la única cosa que le importaba en el mundo: su libro de Robin Hood. se colgó el morral rápidamente y miró a su amiga, esperando que ésta le dijese que hacer.

-¡Corre!- fue todo lo que Miho dijo y ambas salieron disparadas por el pasillo.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina casi se impactaron contra otra persona, lo cual les hizo que dejaran escapar un grito de terror.

-¡Silencio!- dijo Ryuji con firmeza, indicándoles con señas que se calmaran y vigilando alrededor. -¡Soy yo, calma! Será mejor que nos demos prisa, o él sospechara.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Yoko sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas por la confusión.

Miho la tomó de las manos y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Te explicare luego. Lo importante ahora es salvar tu vida.

"¿Salvar mi vida?" Ese pensamiento provoco que Yoko se pusiera pálida y sintiera como si su corazón se detuviese por un instante.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Ryuji, haciéndola regresar de nuevo a la realidad. -No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Miho asintió y Yoko comenzó a seguirlos con movimientos veloces y cautelosos.

En cuanto llegaron a la muralla, Ryuji sacó de sus bolsillos una pequeña navaja y, con un gran esfuerzo, corto la cuerda de la polea que sostenía la entrada principal, provocando que esta se abriera estrepitosamente. Tomó una antorcha cercana y camino junto a ambas chicas hasta que llegaron al principio del bosque.

-Hasta aquí puedo acompañarlas- dijo entregándole la antorcha a Miho. La joven dama asintió, comprendiendo sus razones, pero Yoko solo parecía aún más asustada. Ryuji la sujeto por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos, hablándole con una sonrisa: -Solo puedo pedirte perdón por lo que voy a hacer. Luego Miho te explicara, pero por ahora solo quiero que tengas siempre presente que estoy de tu lado.

Le entregó la navaja en su estuche de piel. Yoko la tomó con delicadeza y la depositó en su bolso, asintiendo. Comenzó a temer por la vida de su mejor amigo, pero no le salían palabras ni se le ocurría algo que hacer.

-¡Debemos correr!- dijo Miho, comenzando a tirar de su brazo en dirección a la densa vegetación.

Alcanzó a ver como Ryuji se despedía de ella con una sonrisa, para luego regresar rápidamente al interior de la muralla del castillo.

* * *

La campana de alarma comenzó a sonar en el castillo, despertando a todos lo que ahí dormían.

-¡La princesa ha salido!- gritaba Ryuji, corriendo por los pasillos. -¡Ha salido de la fortaleza!

Varios guardias salieron rápidamente hacía el jardín, preparándose para lo que sea que les ordenaran.

-¡Escapan!- dijo Ryuji, corriendo a informarle a Messiah. -Al parecer la joven dama le ha advertido a la princesa de nuestras intenciones, alteza.

Aún sin confiar del todo en la palabra del chico, Messiah lo miró fijamente y dijo:

-Traigan con vida a la princesa. A la otra chica matenla si es necesario.

Ryuji hizo una reverencia y luego fue a informarle a los guardias que esperaban. Se montó junto con ellos y salieron tras la princesa.

* * *

Avanzando con dificultad entre la oscuridad del bosque, Yoko escuchó la campana y comprendió el porque de la disculpa de su amigo.

Miho, sabiendo lo que les esperaba, arrojó la entorcha al suelo y la apago con fuertes pisadas.

En la distancia escucharon relinchos y eso provocó que Yoko se llenara de miedo.

-¡Corre!- fue todo lo que Miho dijo y ambas salieron disparadas.

Presa del terror, la joven princesa solo podía sentir como corría y corría, como si su cuerpo fuera ajena a ella, esquivando las rocas, raíces y vegetación que dificultaban su avance. Ya no estaba segura si Miho estaba delante o detrás de ella, y eso comenzó a ponerla aún más nerviosa.

De repente su pie se enredó en una raíz y cayó, cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo. Trato de ponerse de pie y seguir avanzando, pero el dolor comenzó a manifestarse y una tibieza le advertía de heridas sangrantes en la mayor parte de sus brazos y piernas. Escuchaba los relinchos cada vez más cerca y el miedo provocó que cayera nuevamente, esta vez golpeándose violentamente en la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol.

Podía sentir como estaba cubierta de lodo, llena de rasguños y con la ropa rasgada. Sabía que había llegado su fin, ya que a pesar de estar perdiendo la conciencia, alcanzó a distinguir borrosas siluetas de los guardias y sus antorchas. Escuchó como algunos se desmontaban y otros preparaban sus armas, listos para impedir su posible huida.

Pero entre la nubosidad apareció de repente una silueta diferente. No sabía de donde había salido, pero ahora ese encapuchado estaba entre ella y los guardias.

-¡Quítate del camino!- ordeno uno de los hombres del rey con ferocidad.

El encapuchado ni siquiera se inmutó. Sin levantar la vista, sacó de entre su capa una ballesta y les apuntó.

-Este es nuestro territorio- dijo entre dientes. -Así que por su bien, lo mejor es que se vayan de aquí.

Los guardias comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. A pesar de no poder ver su rostro, por el tamaño les parecía que era solo un chiquillo.

-¿Y quién nos piensa echar?- retó otro guardia. -¿Tú, pequeñito?

El encapuchado levantó aún más la ballesta, apuntando al cielo y dando la señal para que más personas encapuchadas salieran de sus escondites rodeando a los guardias, quienes alzaron las manos en señal de rendición.

-Es nuestro- repitió el chico. -¡Así que largo!

Todos comenzaron a lanzar flechas contra los guardias con gran velocidad, provocando que todos los hombres del rey salieran huyendo, no sin salvarse de algunas heridas.

El encapuchado se giró para mirar a la chica, la cual parecía estar muy herida y aturdida.

Yoko sintió miedo y quiso alejarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. El chico solo se puso en cuclillas y la observó, aún con el rostro escondido bajo la sombra de la capucha.

-¡Yoko!- exclamó Miho, saliendo de entre la maleza y corriendo hacía ella. -¿Te lastimaron? ¿Qué te sucedió?

Tampoco su voz parecía obedecerla y la joven princesa se sentía cada vez más débil.

-¡Yoko!- angustiada, Miho la movió suavemente pero la chica no podía responder.

-Va a estar bien- dijo la tranquilizadora voz de un chico, alertando a Miho de la presencia del encapuchado.

Con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba, Yoko sintió como alguien la tomaba en brazos, levantándola sin esfuerzo.

Mientras tambaleaba al avanzar trato de distinguir el rostro de ese chico, pero poco a poco todo comenzó a ponerse negro.

* * *

**Perdón**** si no es tan largo, pero la recta final de la prepa me esta absorbiendo!**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favorites y follows :3 Hacen a Meepy feliz.**

**Y un gracias especial a _Kira Kaori Domyoji_ por el trailer que hizo de este fic, de verdad me encanto! Y gracias por todos los buenos comentarios a mis fics jeje**

**Les invito a que se den una vuelta por su canal (la encuentran como_ Kazumi Domyoji)_ o pueden tratar con el link del vídeo:  
**

** watch?v=TFzqqI4_5Ic**

**(También piensan que es un asco como los links no funcionan aquí? XD )**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

Despertó en un desconocido cuarto de madera, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza terrible. Su vista aún estaba borrosa y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de poder distinguir con claridad. Se extraño al ver que por el techo entraba una rama de árbol, frunciendo el ceño . Fue hasta es momento cuando notó un trapo húmedo que tenía sobre la frente y levantó una mano para quitarlo.

-Con cuidado- escuchó la voz de Miho cerca de ella. -No te muevas rápido o podrías marearte.

Poco a poco se se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Sostuvo el trapo un momento más contra su cabeza, sintiendo alivio por lo frió del agua.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó, sintiéndose aturdida. -¿Dónde estamos?

-Específicamente, en medio del bosque- respondió Miho con un deje de diversión. Tomó el trapo de las manos de Yoko y lo exprimió en un cubo que tenía cerca. -Los guardias nos perseguían y al parecer caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza. Tardaste un poco en perder la conciencia, y has dormido casi un día entero.

-¡Ouch!- dijo Yoko, masajeando ligeramente su frente. -¿En el bosque?- miró a su alrededor.

Miho asintió, humedeciéndolo el trapo nuevamente y entregándoselo.

-Será mejor que te limpies, estas llena de tierra.

Yoko asintió y tomó la tela húmeda, comenzando a pasarla por su rostro, cuello y brazos. Pero entonces, al pasarlo cerca de sus orejas, sintió que había algo peculiar con su cabello. De inmediato pasó su mano por el, asustándose al sentirlo mucho más corto que de costumbre.

Miho, al notar su expresión de angustia, la tomó de las manos e hizo que la mirara.

-Respira- le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Q-qué... Qué le sucedió?- Yoko luchaba por no sobre-reaccionar.

Ella no era alguien muy vanidosa, pero había una razón por la que amaba su largo cabello negro: era como solía tenerlo su mamá y así, cuando se miraba en el espejo, que sentía que la veía a ella. Pero ahora, de ser casi del largo de su espalda, repentinamente estaba solo un poco más abajo de sus hombros.

-Te lo maltrataste en el bosque- respondió su amiga, dándole un abrazo fuerte. -Lo lamento, se lo que significaba para ti pro es mejor así. Es lo más practico, además de que necesitamos que no te reconozcan, menos aquí.

-¿Qué no me reconozcan?- Yoko le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza. -¿Por qué?

-Hazme caso- Miho parecía suplicarle con la mirada que no le hiciera más preguntas. -Si alguien te pregunta quien eres o de donde vienes, dile que por el golpe todo esta borroso, ¿entendido?

A pesar de no estar del todo convencida, Yoko asintió.

En ese mismo segundo llamaron a la puerta, haciendo que la princesa diese un salto y se pusiese alerta. Miho le indicó que respirara profundamente antes de decir:

-Adelante.

Una chicas de unos 27 años entró en la habitación, sosteniendo una bandeja con comida, cuidadosamente acomodada para que no perdiese el equilibrio.

-Le traje algo de comer...- comenzó a decir, mientras dejaba lo que llevaba sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba en la habitación. Cuando se giró para mirarlas, dejo escapar una expresión de sorpresa al ver a la chica sentada sobre la cama. -¡Oh! Veo que despertaste. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Yoko la observó atentamente mientras se acercaba. Sonreía cálidamente y parecía tratar de mantener una distancia prudente, seguramente para no ponerla nerviosa. Se quedó de pie junto a Miho y observó a la chica en cama por unos momentos antes de decir:

-Mucho gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Rika, Rika Sherand. Es un placer- asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Igualmente. Yo soy Yoko- respondió con igual amabilidad. Se sintió un poco nerviosa al notar que Rika esperaba que añadiera algo más, pero miró a Miho y añadió con seguridad: -Lamento no poder decirte algo más, aún me siento un poco aturdida y todo esta algo borroso.

Miho quedó sorprendida con la naturalidad con la que Yoko mentía, pero disimuló, asintiendo para apoyar su historia cuando Rika volteó a verla a ella.

-Yo soy Miho Nakamura- se presentó -, soy su hermana mayor. Solíamos trabajar en el palacio, pero tuvimos que huir. Su alteza Messiah nos acuso de traición y trato de matarnos...

Rika escuchaba atentamente el relato mientras Yoko comenzaba a comer unos pedazos de lo que ella le había traído.

-Ya no tienen nada de que preocuparse- dijo Rika tomando las manos de amabas chicas. -Pueden quedarse aquí todo lo que necesiten. Nadie podrá hacerles daño mientras tengan nuestro apoyo, se los aseguro.

Yoko se sintió confundida, aún más cuando Miho asintió. Parecía que su amiga sabía algo más. Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando Rika tomó ambas de sus manos y dijo:

-Estarás mejor pronto. Fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero no creo que te haya hecho gran daño. Por ahora,. lo mejor es que comas y descanses para que recuperes tus fuerzas- miró hacía la comida y sonrió. -No es por presumir, pero me quedo delicioso.

Yoko no pudo evitar sonreír y asintió, mientras Rika se excusaba y salía de la habitación. Miho se acerco y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Por qué hay que mentir?- le preguntó una vez estuvo segura que nadie la escucharía. -¿En dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucede?

-No te angusties por ahora- respondió su amiga. -Ya entenderás porque y mucho más pronto de lo que crees. Ahora come mientras yo arreglo algunos asuntos- e igualmente salió de la habitación.

Yoko se quedó sentada en la cama mirando al infinito, tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran como un torbellino en su cabeza; la gran mayoría solo manchas borrosas y oscuridad, exceptuando el momento en el que aquél encapuchado había llegado a salvarla. No sabía si fue por la luz de la luna o por las antorchas que llevaban los guardias, pero recordaba cada detalle casi a la perfección.

-Todo cambió en segundos- dijo para sí soltando un suspiro. Paso de nuevo su mano por su cabello, aún con la mirada perdida. -Prometí ser fuerte mamá, y sabes que lo voy a cumplir. No importa lo que suceda.

Luego miró hacía la bandeja de comida y trató de dar un bocado, pero no podía pasarlo por el nudo que sentía en su estomago; el que empeoraba con la incertidumbre y curiosidad que le generaba el no saber en donde se encontraba.

Harta de estar en cama, se levantó y cambió su vestido, ya que estaba muy rasgado por la noche anterior. Recogió su cabello en una coleta y dio un profundo suspiro antes de salir.

Apenas dio un paso en el exterior, quedó sorprendida con lo que veía. Habían muchas personas andando de un lado a otro, ocupados con sus labores del día. Varios parecían almacenar comida, otros preparaban estrategias sobre mapas y unos más elaboraban flechas, arcos, ballestas y espadas.

Lo más sorprendente era en donde estaban. Creyendo que sus ojos la engañaban, Yoko corrió a través de la gente hasta el lugar. Pero no era una alucinación: efectivamente todo ese lugar estaba suspendido astutamente sobre los arboles.

El apoyo principal era un gran y ancho á una gran casa con varias habitaciones construida entre las ramas, en donde la mayoría de las personas se encontraban. De ésta se desprendían varios puentes colgantes, conectándose con otros arboles menos anchos, que celosamente escondían más secretos entre sus ramas. Todo estaba perfectamente oculto en la vegetación mientras el solo se colaba entre las hojas, haciendo que el lugar tuviese una extraña aura de paz y esperanza.

Yoko estaba maravillada. Queriendo tener una mejor perspectiva, se subió en una ancha rama que estaba cerca del barandal que marcaba el limite de la construcción y, al verlo todo, sintió una inmensa felicidad como hace mucho no había sentido. Inhaló el aire que pudo y lo soltó en un suspiro, sintiendo como el viento golpeaba en su rostro. Por instinto cerró los ojos, dejando que esa fuerza la llenara completamente.

-Hermoso, ¿no crees?- dijo una voz, haciéndola abrir los ojos con sobresalto.

Por la sorpresa estuvo apunto de perder el equilibrio y caer del árbol, pero una mano reaccionó igual de rápido y la jaló hacía la superficie segura.

-No eres muy hábil, ¿cierto?- ese comentario la hizo enfadar.

Levantó la vista para confrontar a la persona, pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

Sujetando su mano estaba un chico de cabello oscuro y mirada profunda. No tendría más de 20 años y su vestimenta era peculiar: ropa negra, modificada para permitirle avanzar y esconderse en los arboles. Tenía un pedazo de tela roja amarrado alrededor de su muñeca derecha y varias heridas en manos y rostro.

Ambos se habían quedado uno frente al otro, con solo unos centímetros de separación en medio de un momento incomodo. Solo se miraban fijamente sin saber que decir.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó él rompiendo el silencio.

Yoko sintió que su cuerpo volvía a responder y con un veloz movimiento se liberó de su agarre, dándole la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Si, gracias- respondió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que su voz no la delatara.

Lo escuchó reírse, algo que no comprendió y que la hizo enfadar.

-Debes tener más cuidado- dijo él. -Esa podría haber sido una fea caída.

Ya muy molesta, Yoko se giró para encararlo.

-Eso no habría pasado si no hubieras aparecido. ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación llegar y asustar así a las personas?

Él se rió nuevamente, haciendo que ella torciera el gesto y mirara hacía otro lado, cruzada de brazos. De reojo noto como el chico la observaba.

-Habría sido algo terrible que alguien tan bonita se hubiese lastimado- dijo tomando a Yoko por sorpresa, haciéndola sonrojarse y relajar sus brazos, sintiendo su corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

Tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, pero sus piernas de nuevo no le respondían.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó, acercándose un poco más a ella.

Yoko se mordió el interior de sus mejillas, dudando si responder o no.

-Mi... mi nombre es...- pero cuando estaba apuntó de decirlo, una voz la interrumpió.

-¡Hiromu!- se escuchaba a una chica gritando. -¡Hiromu! ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Por acá!- respondió él, dando un suspiro de fastidio, pero sin despegar la mirada de Yoko.

-¡Con que aquí estabas!- una chica, alrededor de la misma edad que él, se acerco rápidamente.

A Yoko le pareció curioso como iba vestida en una forma similar a Hiromu, destacando por el hecho de no usar vestido, y con la diferencia de que ella tenía un pedazo de tela rosa amarrada alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!- exclamó la recién llegada en cuanto estuvo junto a ambos. -Masato quiere hablar contigo- fue hasta ese momento cuando notó la presencia de la otra chica. Se quedó observándola por unos segundos con un gesto que a la princesa le pareció de molestia.

-Dile que ahora voy- dijo Hiromu, haciendo que la chica lo mirara nuevamente.

-Dijo que era urgente- respondió con seriedad.

-En seguida voy, Reika- repitió él con algo de agresividad. Era más que obvio que él quería deshacerse de ella.

-Por favor- insistió Reika. Luego miró a Yoko y preguntó: -¿No te importa, verdad?

Apenas ella negó con la cabeza, Reika comenzó a tirar del brazo de Hiromu para que la siguiera. Él se resistió el principio, pero segundos después dio un suspiro y se soltó se su agarre, resignado a seguirla.

En cuanto desaparecieron de su vista, Yoko regresó corriendo a la habitación de la que había salido. Se apoyo contra la puerta y se llevo una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado y su respiración agitada. La risa de Hiromu rebotaba en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir en serio confundida.

-¿Qué me pasa?- pensaba mientras se sentaba en la cama, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Mientras divagaba, tratando de entenderse a si misma, Miho llegó a buscarla.

-Me alegra que ya estés lista- dijo en cuanto la vio. Yoko asintió en respuesta, pero aún se veía perturbada. -¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No- respondió ella. -Solo estoy preocupada por Ryuji.

Miho sonrió y se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola.

-Tranquila. Sé que él es como un hermano para ti y es normal que es estés asustada, pero es fuerte y podrá cuidarse solo. ¿Esta bien?- la chica asintió y sonrió un poco. -Ahora vamos. No podemos quedarnos aquí y debemos llegar al pueblo antes del anochecer.

Yoko asintió, tomó sus cosas y la siguió.

* * *

Mientras, Hiromu seguía a Reika permaneciendo siempre unos pasos atrás, pensando en los pros y los contras se salir corriendo. Ella lo miraba de reojo, vigilante.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?- preguntó la chica, harta ya del silencio.

-Simplemente no quiero hablarte- dijo él con franqueza.

Reika Saotome suspiró y se giró, quedando de frente y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Sabes que tengo razón- comenzó a decir con las manos en la cintura. -Es lo mejor para...

-Lo se- la interrumpió él. -Ya quedo en el pasado.

-¡Entonces no te portes así! Me sorprende que seas tan infantil, Hiromu.

-¡No te creas tan importante! Hay más cosas en mi cabeza ademas de eso.

La rodeó, evitándola para seguir su camino.

-¡Ella no seguirá ahí cuando vayas!- le gritó, pero él pareció ignorarla. Reika relajó su postura y dio un suspiro. -Eres muy listo, Hiromu; pero los sentimientos siempre van a ser algo fuera de tu comprensión.

Hiromu alcanzó a escuchar como ella se alejaba en la dirección contraria y también relajo su expresión. Se quedo pensativo mientras caminaba hasta el barandal y se apoyaba en el con pesadez.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Rika, quien había visto todo desde lejos.

-Eso supongo- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rika soltó un pesado suspiro, apoyándose igual en el barandal junto a él.

-¿Aún te molesta?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-No- respondió él de igual forma. -O por lo menos eso creo. Es que todas las tragedias siempre...

-¿Vienen juntas?- completó. Él asintió. -Si, creo que lo has dicho un par de millones de veces.

Él soltó una sonrisa torcida. Luego suspiro y dijo:

-Quisiera no pensar en nada...

-¡No te preocupes, que eso se te da con facilidad!- Hiromu frunció el ceño, haciéndola reírse. -¿Qué? Andas por la vida con esa actitud depresiva, actuando sin pensar y queriendo ser un héroe...- el chico sonrió, negando con la cabeza. -Hablando de, creo que Masato quería hablarte respecto a tus actos de anoche. A su parecer, nos estas causando problemas con esas actitudes.

-Él no entiende- dijo Hiromu. -Además, estoy harto de que él y Kuroki me traten de esa manera.

-Eres importante- sonrió Rika. -Eso no lo puedes cambiar.

Hiromu hizo una sonrisa torcida y se quedó mirando al suelo. De repente soltó un suspiro, extrañando a Rika.

-¿Y ese suspiro?- preguntó arqueando una ceja. -¡Si me dices algo de Reika te juro que...!

-¡No!- negó él rápidamente. -Solo... me quede pensando.

-Pensando...- repitió ella sin creerle. Entonces le vino una idea a la cabeza y sonrió picaramente. -Oye, ¿ya conociste a Yoko?

-¿Yoko...?- se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

-Si, la chica que salvaste en el bosque.

-¡Ah! Con que así se llama.

-Si- lo miró de reojo y captó esa sonrisa peculiar que se había formado en su rostro, por lo que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una expresión de sorpresa. -¡Oh, vaya! ¿Así que por eso suspiras? ¿Por Yoko?

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó, comenzando a ponerse colorado. -¿Cómo dices algo así? Si solo la conozco de una horas.

-Eso lo se, pero no por eso deja de ser linda- le lanzó una mirada arqueando una ceja. -¿O tú que piensas?

-Erg... yo...- Hiromu comenzó a tartamudear y sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más, causando que Rika se riera aún más.

Molestó, el se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Si sirve de algo- dijo ella de repente, mientras Hiromu la veía por encima del hombro -, conozco de mucho menos tiempo a Yoko y siento que me agrada más que Reika. No digo que ella sea mala, pero ustedes no congenian.

Hiromu le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella y él comenzó a reírse.

-A veces me preguntó que sería de mi sin ti.

-Nadie te golpearía cuando te lo merecieses.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

-¡Hiromu!- un gritó llamó su atención. -¡No te escondas, cobarde!

-Te mataran- río Rika.

-Es probable- dijo él, comenzando a dirigirse en la dirección por la que venía la voz.

Rika lo observó alejarse, negando con la cabeza con un gesto divertido.

-Además, Yoko logró algo en segundos que Reika no- dijo para si. -Hacerte sonreír.

* * *

En ese momento, Miho y Yoko se reunieron con un joven, quien las esperaba cerca del centro del lugar.

-Gracias por su ayuda- dijo Miho en cuanto estuvieron cerca.

Él asintió.

-No es ningún problema- sonrió. -Ese es nuestro deber.

Miho asintió y él comenzó a guiarlas. Yoko se quedó unos pasos atrás, tratando de adivinar la razón de tanto misterio y confusión.

El chico se detuvo frente a una puerta, abriéndola y haciéndose a un lado para permitirles pasar a ella primero.

-Adelante- les dijo una voz desde el interior de la habitación.

Yoko temió por un segundo y miró a Miho de reojo, notando que su amiga permanecía tranquila.

Entraron con pasos gráciles y cautelosos. Yoko miró a su alrededor, observando todo el equipo y los mapas que estaban por todos lados. Era más que obvio que todo eso era utilizado para planear estrategias de ataque. Las piezas comenzaron a acomodarse en su mente cuando notó en la mesa del centro una enorme mapa de Enetria, con el bosque dibujado con gran detalle.

-Me alegra que su hermana este bien- dijo un hombre adulto, dirigiéndose a Miho pero mirando a Yoko de reojo. Tenía un aire imponente y autoritario.

-Es gracias a ustedes- agradeció nuevamente Miho con un tono respetuoso, inclinándose levemente.

Yoko la imito, sin poder dejar de mirar alrededor.

El hombre solo asintió.

-Permitanme presentarme- dijo, caminando alrededor de la mesa y observando ocasionalmente el mapa. -Soy Takeshi Kuroki. Creo que ya conocen a mi segundo al mando Toru Morishita- señalo al chico que las había guiado, quien se inclino de forma respetuosa. -Me imagino que ya saben porque están aquí- añadió, a lo que solo Miho asintió en respuesta.

El gesto de Yoko delataba su confusión, algo que Takeshi notó de inmediato.

-Perdóname, jovencita- dijo con una sonrisa amable. -Me supongo que hay muchas cosas que aún no has de entender.

Yoko asintió.

-Todo es muy confuso- dijo, mirando alrededor. -Ni siquiera sé en donde estamos.

-En el refugio de la resistencia- respondió Toru. -Fueron afortunadas. Algunos de nuestros hombres las encontraron en el bosque cuando los guardias iban a capturarlas.

-¿La resistencia?- Yoko trato de mantenerse tranquila, pero ellos notaron su nerviosismo.

-No debes preocuparte- dijo con una sonrisa amable. -No les haremos nada.

Yoko asintió. Miho la abrazó, sabiendo en realidad que era lo que la asustaba.

-Protegemos a la gente de bien- comenzó a decir Takeshi. -Los únicos que deben temernos son esos nobles egoístas, que encerrados tras esa muralla fingen no ver el dolor que causan sus sanguinarias decisiones.

La chica se sintió ofendida. Respiró lentamente, tratando de relajarse y esperando que confundieran su reacción con una de miedo. Oculto sus manos detrás de ella, apretando sus puños.

-No puedo terminar de agradecerles- dijo Miho, tratando de que ambos la miraran solo a ella. -Si no hubieran aparecido, no se que hubiera sido de nosotras.

-El destino las favorece- dijo Toru con una sonrisa, aproximándose al lado de su líder, quien tenia una sonrisa torcida.

Esa reacción captó la atención de Yoko, haciendo que levantara la vista y ladeara la cabeza confundida. Intercambio una mirada con Miho, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese preguntar, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¡Kurorin!- exclamó un hombre de ondulado cabello castaño avanzando hacía el jefe. Tenía sujeto por el cuello a un chico, quien forcejeaba por liberarse. -¡Por fin lo atrape!

-Jin, no es el momento- dijo Takeshi, señalando con la mirada a las chicas frente a él.

-¡No me arriesgare a que se escape de nuevo!

-¡Me estar ahorcando!- exclamó el chico al que tenían por el cuello.

Takeshi se llevo los dedos al tabique de la nariz y comenzó a masajear, mientras Toru luchaba por disimular sus risas.

-Esta bien- dijo el jefe después de un rato. -¡Pero suelta a Hiromu!

Ante ese nombre, Yoko abrió los ojos como platos y observó mejor la escena.

Masato Jin dejo caer al chico de rodillas contra el suelo, mientras el chico tosía fuertemente para recuperar el aire.

-¿Qué tratas de matarme?- exclamó Hiromu comenzando a ponerse de pie.

-Ganas no me faltan- exclamó Masato. -Lastima que te necesitemos vivo.

-¡Suficiente!- los silenció Takeshi y, tras dar un suspiro, miró a Toru. -Llévalas al muelle, para que preparen sus provisiones, y denles unos caballos- el chico asintió, haciendo un peculiar saludo militar. El jefe asintió y miró a Miho y Yoko. -Lamentó el importunio, señoritas- dijo lanzandoles una mirada fulminante a Masato y Hiromu.

Ambos parecieron reaccionar en la presencia de las chicas en la habitación, volteando rápidamente a mirarlas con sorpresa.

-No hay problema- dijo Miho, haciendo una ligera reverencia. -Solo queríamos agradecerles por habernos salvado.

Takeshi asintió, correspondiendo el gesto.

Las miradas de Hiromu y Yoko quedaran atrapadas y sentían que estaban congelados en su sitio. Una extraña familiaridad vino a ambos, pero ninguno identifico de donde o porque.

-Vamos, Yoko- la voz de Miho la regreso a la realidad y ella dejo que su amiga la guiase hasta el exterior.

Una vez Toru cerró la puerta tras de si, el chico no pudo más y dejo escapar una enorme carcajada. Ambas chicas lo miraban sin comprender.

-Perdonen- dijo él, recuperando la compostura. -No es la primera vez que sucede algo así y la verdad ya hasta es gracioso.

-¡Si que debe ser un chico problemático entonces!- sonrió Miho.

Comenzaron a seguir a Toru a través de la multitud rumbo al que llamaban "el puerto", que era el lugar por el cual bajaban y se escabullían en el bosque.

-¡Y que lo digan!- decía el chico mientras avanzaba. -Por lo general, Hiromu siempre es un imán para los problemas y suele ser muy irresponsable. No lo hace por mal; de hecho, de haber sido por él no las habríamos encontrado ayer.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Yoko con gran curiosidad.

-Él tiene la mala costumbre de escaparse- respondió él -, por lo genera en las noches. Ayer discutió con el jefe Kuroki y se escabulló- dio un suspiro. -La cuestión no es que se escape, sino que no piensa en las consecuencias. El bosque es un lugar traicionero, puede ser tu apoyo o tu perdición.

-¿Y por qué no lo dejan?- dijo Miho. -No creo que pueda irse para siempre, ¿o si?

-Ese es precisamente por lo que el jefe y Masato se enfadan- señalo Toru. -Últimamente él parece detestar estar aquí y desea actuar por su cuenta, pero es clave la rebelión y no se da cuenta de que podría complicarlo todo.

Miho y Yoko intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Pero a lo mucho tiene unos 20 años!- exclamó Miho con gran sorpresa. -¿Por qué tiene un papel tan esencial?

Toru se quedó quieto por un segundo, con la mirada perdida. De repente se giro y miro fijamente a ambas chicas.

-Es algo así como la esperanza que le queda a Enetria- comenzó a contar -, un recordatorio de que aún en los peores momentos siempre hay fuerza que se defenderá y saldrá adelante. El arma secreta de los rebeldes.

Yoko miró a Miho, pero ella miraba fijamente a Toru. Él dio otro suspiro y soltó:

-Hiromu Sakurada, ultimo sobreviviente del genocidio de hace 13 años.

Y esas palabras cayeron como agua fría sobre Yoko.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Reika Saotome es Phantom Thief Pink Buster en la serie. (Si quieren saber más de ella, les recomiendo vean Mission 41) **

**Bueno, otro capítulo :3 Gracias a to que siguen esta historia! De verdad me motivan a seguir!**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hiromu había conseguido librarse de Masato y Takeshi, saliendo a toda velocidad rumbo al "puerto". Llegó en cuestión de segundos y se escondió en una esquina, observando por encima de su hombro hacía donde Toru conversaba con ambas chicas. Su respiración estaba agitada y se sentía ansioso, una sensación nueva para él. Miró nuevamente hacía donde estaban pensando en algún pretexto para acercarse. Le pareció que de repente Yoko estaba más seria, como si hubiese recibido una terrible noticia.

Tan ensimismado estaba en eso, que no se percató de un pequeño niño de brillante cabello negro lo observaba con curiosidad.

-¿De quién te escondes?- preguntó de la nada, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Vete!- exclamó Hiromu en un susurro. -¡Me vas a delatar!

El pequeño se inclino ligeramente para saber hacía donde miraba el chico.

-¿De Toru?- preguntó con inocencia. -¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Hiromu?

-¡Shhh!- lo silencio, mirando hacía donde ellos estaban para asegurarse que no hubiesen volteado. -¡Vete a otra parte!

-Me voy- respondió el pequeño, acercándose con pequeños saltos a los 3 que conversaban cerca. Comenzó a tirar de la manga de Toru, hasta que este lo miro y se arrodillo a su altura.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeño?- preguntó.

Miho y Yoko miraban al pequeño con curiosidad.

-¿Qué hizo Hiromu esta vez?- preguntó al pequeño, mirando hacía la esquina.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esta en ese rincón- señalo él con inocencia. -Creo que esta evitándote.

Toru miró hacía donde el pequeño apuntaba y alcanzó a ver un pedazo del pañuelo rojo que Hiromu tenía siempre amarrado a la muñeca. Negó con la cabeza, riendo.

-Gracias por decirme J- dijo, despeinando cariñosamente al niño. Se puso de pie y miró a ambas chicas, quienes no entendían lo que acaba de suceder. -J, te presento a Miho y a Yoko, son nuevas amigas.

-¡Mucho gusto!- dijo el pequeño con alegría. -Yo soy Javier Stag, pero todos aquí me llaman J.

-Un placer- dijo Miho con una sonrisa.

-Quédate con ellas un momento- dijo Toru, luego las miró a ellas. -Discúlpenme un segundo, hay algo que debo arreglar.

-Adelante- Miho asintió, pero continuo observando.

Yoko, mientras tanto, se enfoco en como algunos hombres cargaban a los caballos con ropa y víveres, tratando de mantener su mente distraída.

* * *

Toru fue hacía donde sabía que el chico se escondía y cuando estuvo a menos de un metro, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Se que estas ahí, Hiromu.

-¡Mugre niño!- exclamó el aludido, saliendo de su escondite. -Un gusto encontrarte de nuevo, Toru.

-¿Y ahora por qué te escondes?

-Es una larga historia...- dijo, rascando su nuca y evitando la mirada de su compañero, quien lo observaba arqueando una ceja.

* * *

-¡Pero que chico tan curioso!- exclamó Miho de la nada, atrayendo la atención de Yoko.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo, mirando en la misma dirección que su amiga.

-¡De verdad que no es en vano la fama que le precede! Tal parece que ni él comprende el porque de sus acciones, ¿o qué piensas tú?- pero cuando se giro para mirar a Yoko, se sintió aún más confundida. La joven tenía los ojos muy abiertos, por alguna razón que no era capaz de identificar. -¿Yoko?- puso una mano sobre su hombro. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Cómo puede ser?- dijo ella, aún con la mirada perdida. -¿Acaso le es divertido al destino tratarme con tanta crueldad?

-¿De qué hablas?

Ante esa pregunta, Yoko pareció volver a la realidad. Negó con la cabeza y se giró, dándole la espalda.

* * *

-¡Eres imposible, Hiromu!- exclamó Toru, divertido ante la actitud avergonzada del chico frente a él.

-Simplemente no es de tu incumbencia- respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Aún así, es mejor que te mantenga vigilado. Acompáñame- le indico con una ademan que lo siguiera.

Hiromu lo siguió fingiendo molestia, prácticamente mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas para reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en sus labios.

-Esta metido en algo grande, lo se- dijo el pequeño J en voz alta, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.

-¿Qué es lo que dices, pequeño?- le preguntó Miho, arrodillándose a su altura mientras Yoko los observaba de reojo.

-Dejo que Toru lo atrapara- respondió con seguridad. -Algo trama.

Miho ladeó la cabeza confundida, mientras Yoko miró hacía donde ellos estaban. Ambos se aproximaban, el más joven permaneciendo unos pasos atrás, manteniendo la mirada baja y luchando por reprimir una sonrisa.

La joven princesa se cruzó de brazos, tratando de mantener una actitud indiferente, pero comenzó a sentir como el miedo y el nerviosismo comenzaban a apoderarse de ella. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, jaló a Miho del brazo y la llevo hasta donde 2 hombres utilizaban un elevador para bajar mercancía, subiendo se ene el.

-¿Qué sucede?- exclamó Miho confundida.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Pero...

-¡Ahora!- Yoko tiró de la palanca con fuerza y el aparato comenzó a bajar lentamente.

Todos estaban confundidos, en especial Toru y Hiromu, quienes llegaron al borde a toda velocidad. Desde ahí alcanzaron a ver como ambas chicas se montaban en los caballos con rapidez.

-¡Gracias por todo!- fue lo púnico que Miho pudo decir antes de seguir a Yoko, quien ya se alejaba cabalgando a toda velocidad.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Hiromu, bajando por una cuerda. Se montó en su propio caballo y salio detrás de ellas.

-¡Hey, Hiromu!- gritó Toru, pero el chico lo ignoro. -No puede ser posible...- dijo para si. Dio un suspiro y bajo, montándose rápidamente para seguir al chico.

Desde arriba, sin poder comprender que había pasado, Rika y J observaban todo.

-¿Por qué corrió?- le preguntó el pequeño a la chica.

-Porque debí hacerlo- respondió sin mirarlo.

El pequeño ladeó la cabeza con aún más confusión.

* * *

Mientras, al escuchar que alguien las seguía, Yoko había acelerado aún más, sintiéndose llena de nervios y adrenalina.

-¡Espera!- le gritaba Miho. -¡Te lastimaras!

Pero la chica no la escuchaba.

-¡Yoko, detente!

La joven princesa siguió adelante sin descanso hasta que sintió que algo tiraba de ella, obligándola a detenerse. Se giró, percatándose de que la bolsa que traía consigo desde el palacio se había quedado atrapada entre unos arbustos.

Miho consiguió alcanzarla cuando ella trataba de tomarla sin tener que bajarse del caballo.

-La tomare- dijo su amiga, pero apenas iba a bajar cuando se escuchó un relincho en la distancia.

-¡Olvídala!- exclamó Yoko. -¡Vámonos!- y comenzó a alejarse con agilidad.

Miho miró como se alejaba, lanzándole una mirada de tristeza a la bolsa. Sabía que lo que sea que tenía a Yoko tan nerviosa debía ser grave para que decidiese abandonar su pertenencia más preciada en medio del bosque.

Cuando ya los relinchos estaban de ella, acelero para alcanzar a su amiga, justo en el momento en el que Hiromu y Toru aparecían entre la vegetación.

-Detente, Hiromu- exclamó Toru. -Ya no las alcanzamos, será mejor si te rindes.

El chico miró hacía la dirección por donde ambas habían desaparecido y soltó un pesado suspiro de resignación, mientras se desmontaba.

-¿Por qué habrá huido así?- preguntó en voz alta.

-Quizá tenía miedo- respondió Toru -, o simplemente necesitaban irse

Hiromu no parecía muy convencido. Decepcionado, paso una mano por su cabello. Estaba apuntó de volver a montarse en su caballo, cuando este dio un extraño relincho.

-¡Tranquilo!- exclamó él. -¿Qué sucede, amigo?

El animal pareció señalar con la cabeza, haciendo que el chico se girara, viendo frente a él una bolsa de piel café enredada entre los arbustos. Extrañado, Hiromu la tomó y revisó lo que había en su interior encontrando un solo objeto: un libro de apariencia fina, de esos que ya no quedaban muchos en Enetria.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Toru, desmontándose y acercándose al chico.

Más Hiromu no parecía estar escuchándolo, enfocado solo en el objeto en su mano. Lo abrió y en la primera página encontró una inscripción:

_**"Defender lo que es justo, luchar por lo que quieres y dar la vida por los que amas.**_

_**Es una promesa."**_

No pudo evitar que se le escapará una sonrisa de ternura, haciendo que Toru se sintiera aún más curioso.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó. -¿De quién es?

Regresando a la realidad, el chico cerró el libro y levantó la vista.

-Es de Yoko- dijo con seguridad, tendiéndole el libro sin mirarlo.

Toru lo recibió, observándolo con atención.

-¡Vaya! No recuerdo la ultima vez que vi uno así...- exclamó asombrado. Miró la cubierta y se sorprendió aún más. -Que interesante... ¿Robin Hood?

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Javier Stag, como es obvio, esta basado en J, quien es Stag Buster. Me pareció que era perfecto para ser el típico pequeño indiscreto XD**

**¡Y aquí me tienen de nuevo!**

**No diré mucho porque debo dormir ahora... Pero ya saben que hacer.**

**Y espero ya no desaparecer por tanto tiempo XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Miho cabalgaba detrás de Yoko, esforzándose enormemente para ir a su mismo ritmo.

-¡Detente!- gritó, agitada.

La joven princesa sintió como si de pronto la hubiesen despertado de un trance y apretó las riendas, deteniéndose bruscamente. Segundos después, Miho apareció junto a ella, mirándola confundida.

-¿De qué huyes?- le preguntó con la respiración agitada. -Ya hemos recorrido casi todo el bosque en solo unos segundos y solo porque vas como si escaparas de un monstruo.

Sin quererlo, la vista de Yoko se despertó en la dirección por la que habían venido.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó sin mirarla. -Es solo que...- las palabras estaban apunto de escapar de sus labios cuando las detuvo con una mentira -, quería alejarme de ese lugar. Me trae malos recuerdos.

Miho la observó atentamente. La conocía demasiado bien, sabía que estaba ocultando algo pero aún no entendía el porque.

-Lo comprendo- dijo, disimulando sus sospechas -, pero ni siquiera sabes a donde vamos. Guiaré desde ahora.

Yoko asintió y la dejo pasar frente a ella, agradeciendo que su amigo no hiciera más preguntas.

El resto del camino fue silencioso. Ocasionalmente Miho miraba de reojo a Yoko, preguntándose el porque de esa angustia tan repentina. Sabía que no era por haber tenido que dejar su hogar y que tampoco era preocupación por Ryuji. Definitivamente era algo nuevo, algo que ni la princesa entendía.

A pesar de las condiciones del camino, Yoko estaba sorprendida por la habilidad de su amiga para cruzarlo. Ya no sabía que creer, quizá hasta su mejor amiga de toda la vida había llegado a salir del palacio; todo esa posible, ya nada era lo que aparentaba. En eso pensaba, cuando la voz de Miho la regresó a la realidad.

-Aquí es- dijo con aire nostálgico. -Enetria.

Yoko levantó la vista rápidamente y, desde lo alto de la colina, observó al pueblo que era suyo y que, sin embargo, nunca antes había visto.

Rodeadas por arboles, se alzaban las rusticas casas, dando un aire cálido y hogareño. No muy lejos, hacía el este, estaban las minas donde se veían a varias personas trabajando arduamente. La casas de los nobles eran un gran contraste, destacando como una mancha de derroche y riqueza, apartada de la batalla diaria del resto del pueblo.

-La gente trabaja día y noche en las minas- comentó Miho con algo de tristeza -, pero a pesar del esfuerzo, la vida no parece mejorar. Desgraciadamente, el problema principal es el hecho de que los yacimientos se están secando y cada vez es más peligroso extraer los minerales.

Yoko sintió culpa, y esa sensación se hizo peor al momento de observar a los mineros desde la distancia.

-No es justo- dijo con enfado, haciendo que Miho la mirara. -Ambas partes sufrimos, pero la diferencia es enorme. Misma raza, misma región... Pero realidades completamente diferentes.

-Eso es lo quieren cambiar los rebeldes- comentó su amiga de la nada. -Buscan unir a ambas partes de Enetria y hacer a los nobles reaccionar en el hecho que no quieren ver.

Yoko mantuvo la mirada fija en su pueblo, tratando de asimilar todo lo nuevo que la había golpeado de repente.

-Vamos- la mano de Miho sobre la suya la hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Asintió, distraída, relajando el agarre que tenía en las riendas.

Llegaron al principio del pueblo y la joven se maravilló con las calles tan espaciosas y la vida del mercado, con las personas que iban inquietas de un lado a otro y sintió que su corazón se llenaba poco a poco de una nueva calidez, haciéndola sentir un enorme deseo de proteger y procurar a su pueblo.

El centro de todo era marcado por una magnifica fuente, hecha de piedra tallada con finos detalles. El agua cristalina caía como una cortina transparente, proyectando un arcoiris al ser golpeada por la luz del atardecer.

-¡Que hermoso!- exclamó, maravillada. -¡Es casi magia!

-Simboliza algo mucho más grande- sonrió Miho. -Esperanza.

Se detuvieron por un segundo, contemplando a toda la gente que estaba en la plaza. Al ver la humildad en la que vivían, Yoko se sintió orgullosa de su fuerza y avergonzada por lo que su padre había estado haciendo. Esta nueva realidad le producía conflictos.

-La rebelión los afecta ellos más que a nadie- dijo la joven princesa con solemnidad. -Nobles que creen todo merecer y justicieros cegados por la venganza... Solo arrastran a inocentes en sus riñas- soltó un suspiro.

Miho la tomó nuevamente de la mano y le sonrió, gesto que ella correspondió levemente.

-Tranquila, no lo fuerces- le dijo. -Han sido demasiadas emociones por un día. Debemos darnos prisa. Tenemos que estar ahí antes de que anochezca.

-¿En dónde?- Yoko estaba confundida, pero su pregunta fue ignorada.

Cuando el sol ya casi se había ocultado por completamente, llegaron frente a una hermosa iglesia que estaba situada al otro extremo del pueblo. La rodearon hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, desmontando junto a una huerta en donde un fraile trabajaba.

-¡Padre Gerard!- exclamó Miho, acercándose a él.

EL hombre levantó la vista confundido, mirando en todas direcciones. Al localizar a la joven, se puso de pie y, con una sonrisa, corrió a recibirla.

-¡Miho!- exclamó, abrazándola. -¡Me alegro mucho de verte, mi querida sobrina! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué saliste de la muralla? Es peligroso...

-Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda- respondió ella, mirando por encima de su hombro.

Su tío siguió su mirada y no pudo ocultar su reacción de sorpresa. Miho le hizo una seña y Yoko se acerco tímidamente a ambos.

-¡Alteza!- exclamó el fraile, haciendo una reverencia. -¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?

Yoko estaba sorprendida. A pesar de no haber salido del palacio por 13 años y de no haber visto nunca ese hombre, él pareció reconocerla. Captando su reacción, el padre Gerard sonrió.

-Te pareces a ella- respondió con amabilidad. -Eres la viva imagen de la reina Kei.

La chica sintió que se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa ante ese comentario.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el fraile nuevamente. -¿Ha pasado algo?

-Es una larga historia- le respondió Miho, tomando la mano de su amiga para manifestarle su apoyo.

-Entren- dijo el fraile, guiándolas al interior. -Ahí podremos platicar a salvo.

* * *

Mientras, en el palacio, Messiah maldecía a sus soldados, gritándoles con todo la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones.

-¡Imbéciles!- exclamaba, dando un golpe contra el escritorio. -¡Ya la tenían y la dejaron escapar!

-Aparecieron los rebeldes- comentó el comandante. -Nos atacaron hasta emprender la retirada.

-¿Los rebeldes?- comenzó a reír a carcajadas, burlándose. -¡Vaya que estoy rodeado de inútiles!

-No se preocupe, mi señor- intervino nuevamente el comandante. -Ellos terminaran el trabajo por nosotros.

-¿Terminaran el trabajo?- Messiah tenía una expresión de incredulidad. -¡¿Terminaran el trabajo!?- sujetó al hombre por el cuello de la camisa. -¡Nadie en el pueblo ha visto a la princesa en los últimos 13 años! ¿Acaso crees que esos le harán daño a una chica de 16 años así porque si?

El comandante comenzó a pelear por aire y Messiah lo dejó caer como un bulto contra el suelo, dándole la espalda.

-¡No hay nada seguro hasta que yo mismo vea que la princesa heredera ha dejado este mundo!- dijo, dando grandes zancadas para salir del lugar.

Escondido en las sombras del pasillo, Ryuji escuchaba atento, temiendo por la vida de la chica.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Fray Gerard ya había conducido a ambas chicas al interior de la iglesia. Se sentaron en una de las bancas y Miho le explicó toda la situación, con lujo de detalles.

-Era cuestión de tiempo- comentó el fraile con normalidad, una vez que su sobrina termino con su relato. -Para nadie es un secreto que desde su hermano asumió la corona, Messiah ha hecho hasta lo imposible por tratar de robarla.

-Prácticamente ahora lo ha conseguido- comentó Miho con tristeza. -El rey esta moribundo y la única heredera es Yoko.

La aludida permanecía en silencio, mirando sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos ansiosamente. De repente, una mano sobre las suyas la hizo levantar la mirada.

-No se preocupe, alteza- dijo el fraile con una amable sonrisa. -Todos le somos leales. Y es una ventaja para su protección el hecho de que nadie la haya visto en los últimos años- miro a Miho. -Así podrán mantenerse ocultas.

Ambas chicas asintieron.

Fray Gerard se puso de pie y tomó unas cuantas monedas de una de las alcancías, poniéndolas en una bolsa que ofreció a Miho.

-¡No podríamos!- intervino Yoko. -Es de la iglesia, para el pueblo. Déselo a alguien que lo necesite.

-Ustedes lo necesitan ahora- le entregó la bolsa a Miho y tomó una mano de cada una. Miró a Yoko, con una sonrisa. -Además, se que usted hará hasta lo imposible por pagarlo, alteza. Aunque yo llegue a negarme.

Yoko solo pudo asentir nuevamente, sonriendo. El fraile era un hombre de verdad generoso.

-Hay una casa no muy lejos de aquí, cerca de la orilla del bosque- continuo el fraile. -Nadie ha vivido ahí en años, por lo que esta bastante descuidada, pero estoy seguro de que podrán acomodarse bien.

-Gracias- Yoko sonrió aún más, agradecida.

-Una cosa- intervino Miho, haciendo que su tío la mirará extrañado. -Cuando nos encontraron lo rebeldes, les he dicho que ella es mi hermana.

El fraile asintió.

-Entonces así será- las miró a ambas. -A todo el que pregunte, les diré que son las hijas de mi difunta hermana.

Miho sonrió, abrazando a su tío.

-Gracias- Yoko sentía que no podía terminar de agradecerle.

-Un placer, alteza.

-Yoko. Solo Yoko. Nada de formalidades.

-Claro. Yoko, la pequeña de mis sobrinas.

La joven princesa sonrió, sintiendo un deseo enorme de que esa fuera la verdad. Se sintió entristecer al pensar en que todo seria diferente si no fuese parte de la familia real. Miho se percató de su tristeza, notando también el miedo que había en su mirada.

* * *

Al otro lado del bosque, Ryuji también sentía miedo. Avanzaba con pasos firmes rumbo a la oficina de Messiah.

-Temo lo peor- se decía a si mismo. -Y conociendo al destino, eso es lo que será.

Llegó ante la puerta y tocó con los nudillos. Una vez le concedieron la entrada, cerró la puerta tras de si y, con un gesto serio y firme, avanzó hasta quedar a un metro del balcón, donde Messiah contemplaba el exterior dándole la espalda.

-¿Me ha llamado, mi señor?- habló con un tono de solemne respeto.

-Me supongo que ya estas al tanto de lo sucedido anoche en el bosque- dijo el hombre sin voltear.

-He escuchado al respecto.

Messiah se giró y se acerco al escritorio, sentándose y mirando fijamente al chico.

-Estoy rodeado de inútiles- comentó con exasperación. -No puedo enviar a mis mejores hombres porque los rebeldes arruinarán todo. La gente tampoco será de ayuda por 2 razones- comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos. -La primera es porque es su amada princesa, la imagen de Kei. Pueden odiar al rey pero no a ella. No con ese asquerosamente noble corazón que tiene- soltó un suspiro de fastidio. -Pero la segunda, y la más importante, es que no la han visto quizá desde su nacimiento. No la reconocerían.

Ryuji asintió, manifestando su entendimiento.

-Eso limita las posibles acciones- comentó.

-Es por eso que te he llamado- Messiah sonrió con malicia, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por la habitación, mirando los cuadros en la pared. -Eres de mis más leales servidores y conoces perfectamente a Yoko- lo miró fijamente. -Deberás ir y mezclarte entre la gente del pueblo. Averigua todo lo que puedas y encuentrala. Tráela ante mi y tendrás tu recompensa.

-Así será, alteza- Ryuji hizo una reverencia y se giró para salir a cumplir su misión lo más pronto posible.

Messiah asintió satisfecho. Pero antes de que el chico saliera de la habitación, le dijo:

-No te será tan difícil- su vista se perdió nuevamente hacía el exterior nocturno. -Si algo tiene Yoko Usami es que no sería capaz de dejar morir a alguien a quien ama. Menos aún, a pesar de todo, si es su propio padre.

-La traeré, alteza- Ryuji hizo una ultima reverencia y salio, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Una vez en el pasillo, el chico soltó un suspiro que no sabia que estaba aguantando. Tenía que buscar una forma de advertirles y sacarlas de Enetria de ser necesario. Avanzaba rumbo al establo sin prestar atención, formando un plan en su mente.

* * *

Messiah, por su parte, sonrió satisfecho y salió al balcón.

-Bien, bien- decía con malévola satisfacción. -Todo va de acuerdo al plan- miró hacía el cielo nocturno. -No importan donde te escondas Yoko, ni quien te ayude o te proteja. Te encontraré y me encargaré de ti yo mismo.

Con auto-satisfacción por sus planes, miró hacía la luna llena, sonriendo.

* * *

En algún lado del bosque, Hiromu contemplaba la hermosa luna, cuyos rayos penetraban entre la oscuridad de las ramas de los arboles. Permanecía acunado entre las ramas más altas de uno, intercambiando miradas entre el astro nocturno y la guarida de los rebeldes.

Y del otro lado del pueblo, sentada en el balcón de una antigua pero alguna vez elegante casa, Yoko contemplaba la misma hermosa luna, tratando de asimilar todas esas cosas nuevas que habían llegado a su vida.

Ambos con la mente perdida y sintiendo en el corazón una mezcla desconocida de emociones, a la que no sabían como reaccionar.

Esa noche, el astro nocturno fue testigo de tantos sentimientos que cambiarían vidas para siempre.

* * *

**Gomen! Se que tarde demasiado... y pues, sin excusas...**

**(Deja el capítulo y se aleja lentamente...)  
**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

Muy temprano en la mañana los rebeldes se preparaban para otra emboscada. Se habían enterado que el capataz de los mineros iría al palacio, llevando seguramente varios de los últimos tesoros que quedaban en las minas.

-¡Ese maldito!- exclamaba Masato, mientras preparaba sus herramientas y armamento. -El pueblo se queda sin nada y llevará lo último que queda al palacio, para que ese rey asesino pueda forjarse otra espada de oro.

-¿Qué no has escuchado?- comentó Rika, quien se preparaba para ir al pueblo. -El rey se encuentra muy enfermo en cama. Ha dejado a su hermano a cargo hasta que su hija tenga la edad para asumir la corona.

-Conociéndolo tan bien- intervino Toru -, Messiah se encargará de "desaparecer" a la princesa antes de su siguiente cumpleaños.

-Lo que nos lleva a otro punto- habló Reika, mientras revisaba sus flechas. -¿La futura reina es o no un problema?

-¡Como saberlo!- exclamó Rika. -No la conocemos.

-Ese es mi punto.

-Eso lo discutiremos después- intervino Takeshi Kuroki. -Por ahora, debemos evitar que las riquezas de Enetria se queden solo en el palacio. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron, sujetando firmemente sus armas y listos para la acción.

Rika miró alrededor buscando a J, quien iba a acompañarla al mercado. Lo localizo apoyado contra el borde, mirando atentamente hacía un montón de ramas.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó la chica, aproximándose a él. -Debemos irnos. ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Hiromu esta ahí, durmiendo- respondió el pequeño, señalando hacia las ramas.

Rika le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza y luego miró a Masato, quien solo rodó los ojos y se acercó a donde ellos estaban. Tomó su ballesta y apuntó al bulto de hojas, sin titubear ni un poco.

-¡No, espera!- Rika trató de detenerlo, asustada por lo que pudiera hacer.

-Tranquila, sé lo que hago- habló sin mirarla, ignorando su expresión preocupada.

Sabiendo lo terco que Masato podía ser, lo único que la chica pudo hacer fue cubrir los ojos a J, esperando que no pasara nada grave.

-Oye Hiromu~- fue todo lo que el hombre dijo antes de disparar una flecha.

Se escuchó un golpe seco, un sobresalto e inmediatamente después el chico cayó del árbol, sin ninguna herida hecha por el arma afilada.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le gritó Masato desde arriba. -¡Levantate, niño! Debemos irnos.

-Ya voy...- Hiromu estaba confundido y molesto, sintiéndose aturdido por la caída. Gruñó, realmente molesto.

Los rebeldes bajaron, comenzando a preparar sus monturas. Todos miraban a Hiromu con diversión a excepción de Masato y Reika, quienes parecían sospechar de su actitud.

Rika se acercó a él, llevando a J de la mano.

-¿Estas bien?- estaba genuinamente preocupada, pero aún así no podía disimular una sonrisa.

-Dolerá al rato- respondió el chico, sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? Estoy segura que cuando termine de cenar te vi dormido en tu cama.

-Me desperté en la madrugada- suspiró, manteniendo su mirada fija en los preparativos de su montura. -Necesitaba pensar.

Rika se quedó observandolo por un momento. Por más que trataba de mirarlo a los ojos, él la rehuía, manteniéndose de espaldas.

-Oye J- dijo, arrodillándose a la altura del pequeño. -¿Podrías preguntarle a todos si no necesitan que les traigamos algo del pueblo?

-¡Claro que si, Rika!- exclamó el niño con alegría. -¡Solo no te vayas a ir sin mi!

-Tranquilo, yo te espero.

Apenas J se había alejado lo suficiente, Rika se cruzó de brazos y miró a Hiromu con seriedad.

-A mi no me engañas- habló sin rodeos. -Tienes "esa" mirada.

-¿Cuál mirada?- habló aún sin mirarla, aparentemente muy concentrado en preparar a su caballo.

Rika soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Lo tomó por los hombros, obligándolo a girarse, y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-La misma mirada que tienes el día del aniversario- soltó.

Hiromu permanecía con su gesto serio e indiferente de siempre, más Rika tenía la habilidad de leerlo mejor que nadie.

-Es como si algo te doliera- continuó la chica, algo más tranquila. -Y tan solo ayer lucías tan feliz...

-Estoy bien- Hiromu retiró sus manos de sus hombros. -Te lo aseguro.

-Hiromu, nos vamos- exclamó Masato. -¡Ahora!

El chico lo miró fijamente y asintió, montándose rápidamente y comenzando a seguir a los demás.

-¡Hiromu!- Rika trató de detenerlo, más no pudo hacer más que observar cómo se alejaban, sintiendo una pesadez. -¡Eres un terco!- suspiró. -Debiste alejarte de todo esto cuando aún podías...

Un jalón de su manga la regreso a la realidad, haciéndola mirar hacía abajo, donde J la miraba suplicante.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó el pequeño.

Ella asintió, aún con las dudas y preocupaciones rondando en sus pensamientos.

* * *

La resistencia avanzaba con cautela entre los árboles. Incluso los caballos parecían haber aprendido el arte del sigilo, caminando entre la vegetación casi como si fueran fantasmas. Llegaron al borde del camino y desmontaron, tomando sus armas y comenzando a perderse entre los arboles.

-¡Ahora, escúchenme!- exclamó Masato, mirando fijamente a Hiromu y a Reika. Había cambiado su vestimenta a una muy parecida a la de ellos, con la diferencia de que el tenía un pedazo de tela dorada amarrada alrededor de su brazo derecho. -¡Más les vale hacer lo que les diga! ¿Entienden?

Ambos asintieron con gestos de fastidio.

-Bien- sonrió, dándoles la espalda. -¡A sus puestos!- y comenzó a avanzar rumbo a su respectiva posición.

Reika ya había dado un par de pasos cuando se percató que Hiromu no la seguía.

-¿No vienes?- lo llamó, pero él parecía ignorarla. Permanecía con la vista clavada en el suelo, con una expresión seria y pensativa.

-¡Hey!- Reika lo llamó nuevamente, acercándose a él. -¿Qué sucede?

Él solo levantó la mirada, limitándose a observarla.

-Ya quita esa cara- la chica lo sujetó por los hombros, mirándolo fijamente. -Normalmente eres el primero en estar listo.

-Hoy es diferente.

-¿Por qué?- Reika se sentía más enfadada a cada segundo. -¿Qué cambio?

Hiromu permaneció en silencio. Desesperada, la chica soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos

-¿Es por la chica del bosque?- soltó, sin poder reprimir mucho su furia.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Acéptalo de una buena vez! Ella nunca podrá entender lo que hacemos. ¡Seguramente por eso huyo!

-Cállate...

-¡Es cierto y lo sabes! ¡Hagas lo que hagas, ella te rechazará por ser quien eres!

-¡Silencio, Saotome!

-Seguro por eso se fue; ¡porque ya sabe quien eres, Hiromu Sakurada!

-¡Ya basta!- gritó con toda su fuerza. Su voz viajó como un eco a través del bosque.

Reika se sintió intimidada por un segundo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Hiromu le lanzaba una mirada fúrica y permanecía con los puños apretados, lo que hizo que la chica temiese que fuese capaz de darle un golpe.

Masato, alertado por el ruido de su discusión, apareció de entre la vegetación, lanzándole una mirada asesina a ambos.

-¡¿Pero qué creen que están haciendo?!- exclamó. -¡Van a delatar nuestra posición!

Se colocó entre ambos, notando las miradas furiosas que se lanzaban.

-Vayan a sus posiciones- ordenó. -¡Ahora!

Reika soltó un suspiro de resignación y, dándoles la espalda, se perdió entre la vegetación.

Masato miró fijamente a Hiromu, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-No se que te suceda, pero no puedes dejar que te afecte- tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de tranquilizarse. -Eres importante y lo sabes. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por nosotros. Por Enetria. Por tu familia.

-¡Estoy harto de ser un arma!- exclamó el chico, aún más furioso. -¡Quiero justicia!

-Todos. No eres el único. Es cuestión de tiempo para...

-¡Al carajo el tiempo! Son todos unos cobardes, por eso no hacen nada.

Masato frunció el ceño pero antes de poder responderle, Hiromu ya había dado media vuelta y se alejaba corriendo a través de la vegetación.

-¡Regresa aquí ahora mismo!- exclamó indignado.

Estaba apunto de ir detrás de él cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con el comandante.

-Déjalo- dijo Takeshi. -Necesita tiempo. ¡Vamos, debemos actuar ahora!

Masato soltó un suspiro, resignandose de mala gana a dejar ir al chico.

Mientras, Hiromu se montaba en su caballo y comenzaba a cabalgar a toda velocidad rumbo al pueblo.

* * *

Al otro lado de Enetria, comenzando activamente la mañana, Miho y Yoko ayudaban al padre Gerard en su jardín.

El fraile estaba realmente contento de poder tener a alguien con quien conversar, lo que se notaba por el hecho de que explicaba cada una de las plantas que tenía sembradas.

-Esta es albahaca- decía, tomando una de hojas verdes. -Además de ser perfecta para los alimentos, ayuda mucho cuando las personas se enferman del estómago- se la llevó a la nariz para olerla pero, al tenerla tan cerca, esta le hizo cosquillas y le provocó un estornudo.

-Con cuidado, tío- dijo Miho con diversión. -Si sigues así, podrías terminar volviéndote alérgico.

-¡Jamás!- exclamó él con determinación. -He vivido entre plantas por años y todas ellas son mis amigas- pero volvió a estornudar.

Miho se rió, comenzando a molestarlo al respecto.

Yoko, mientras tanto, reía negando con la cabeza, enfocada en cortar algunas hierbas. Avanzaba casualmente entre las plantas, sintiéndose maravillada por todo lo que algo tan sencillo como una hoja podía hacer por las personas. Cuando menos se dio cuenta había llegado hasta el borde del jardín, que era coronado por hermosos rosales de tantos colores. La joven se sintió en el paraíso al ver tantas rosas juntas, formando una mezcla de tonalidades: rojo, malva, rosa; todas y cada una eran bellas, más su mirada quedó fija en una solitaria de color amarillento.

Sintió nostalgia al verla, recordando lo mucho que su madre amaba esas flores en específico.

-La reina Kei amaba ese color- miró hacía su derecha, encontrándose al padre Gerard juntó a ella. -Los rosales amarillos que hay en el palacio los planté yo. El mismo Rey Ryu en persona me vino a buscar, solicitándome que llenara los jardines de esas rosas para su esposa.

La joven princesa se sintió conmovida al pensar en ello. Recordó a su madre, sentada siempre entre esas flores, leyéndole historias hermosas sobre héroes y dragones.

-No se en que momento cambio- expresó la chica en voz alta. -Mi padre era un hombre justo y amoroso... Pero de un momento a otro se convirtió en el peor de los tiranos.

-Cuando un corazón enamorado sufre una herida tan profunda, puede llevar a la peor de las locuras- comentó el padre Gerard, tomando ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas, dedicandole una amistosa sonrisa. -Ese dolor lo dejo ciego. Solo espero que no se de cuenta demasiado tarde de su error.

Yoko asintió con tristeza.

-Sonria, princesa- le pidió el fraile, sonriendo aún más.

-Padre, ¿qué le había dicho?- dijo Yoko riendo.

-Perdona, la costumbre.

La chica comenzó a reírse sintiéndose más relajada. Miho sonrió al verla, compartiendo su alegría.

-Bueno, superado el momento de tristeza...- el fraile tomó las hierbas que ambas chicas habían recogido y las junto todas en 2 grandes canastas. -¿Podrían hacerme el favor de llevarlas al mercado? Una de las señoras de ahí se encarga de venderlas para ayudar a su familia. Quede en llevarlas hoy, pero debo atender otro asunto.

-No te preocupes- sonrió Miho, tomando una de las canastas. -Nos haremos cargo.

-Gracias- le entregó la otra canasta a Yoko. -A las dos.

La chica asintió con solemnidad, sujetando el cesto con firmeza.

El padre Gerard les dedico una última sonrisa antes de dirigirse al interior de la iglesia. Una vez cerró la puerta tras de él, Yoko soltó un suspiro.

-Desearía que todo fuese como antes- dijo con melancolía. -¿Qué acaso mi padre no recuerda esos tiempos de alegría en que éramos una familia?

-Tranquila- le sonrió Miho, abrazándola con una brazo. -Debemos tener fe en que muy dentro de él aún vive ese hombre amoroso.

Yoko asintió, pero la tristeza no se iba de sus ojos.

-¡Vamos, sonríe!- exclamó Miho. -Si te quedas así, solo te sentirás peor.

-Es difícil...

-Yo se como hacerte sonreír- dijo de repente en un tono pícaro, haciendo que su amiga la mirara con extrañeza.

-¿Y cómo?

-Haciéndote pensar en Hiromu Sakurada.

La joven sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y se giro rápidamente, dándole la espalda a su amiga, quien reía a carcajadas.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Miho con auto-satisfacción. -¡Él te gusta! Por eso actuabas tan raro- pero su tono se tornó repentinamente serio. -Por eso huiste, ¿no?

-No huí- respondió Yoko aún sin mirarla. -Solo... Solo no quería estar más ahí.

-Pero si te gusta- insistió, regresando nuevamente a su tono pícaro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando Yoko no dijo nada y únicamente bajo la vista, dejo escapar un pequeño grito de emoción. -¡Que hermoso! Tu primer amor... A menos, claro, que no me hayas querido contar sobre algún otro.

-Serías la primera en saberlo- Yoko se animó por fin a mirarla -, y nunca te he ocultado nada.

Miho gritó de emoción nuevamente.

-¿Entonces cuándo pensabas contarme, eh?

-No me pareció importante...

-¿Qué no es importante? ¡Pero claro que lo es!

-¡Pero jamás pasará nada!

Al ver la forma en la que reaccionaba, Miho se quedo contemplandola unos segundos. Tenía algo peculiar, como una pena que se esforzaba por disimular.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- dejo la canasta en el suelo y sujeto a su amiga por lo hombros. -Eres una chica buena y hermosa, cualquier chico...

-Lo lastimaría- Yoko miró a su amiga directo a los ojos. -Imagina que se enterase que soy la princesa heredera al trono, ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría? Además- bajo la mirada -, todos estos años solo he escuchado como Lord Yousuke Sakurada y su familia eran unos traidores...- un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. -Y que por su culpa mi mamá esta muerta.

Miho sintió como su corazón se partía en pequeños pedazos ante esas palabras. Abrazó a Yoko, sintiendo igualmente un nudo en la garganta. Ahora comprendía el porqué de la mirada triste de su mejor amiga: la primera vez que se interesaba en alguien, un sentimiento tan nuevo y puro, y ese alguien era parte de la causa de la mayor de sus penas.

Yoko limpió las lágrimas que habían escurrido por sus mejillas y acomodó la canasta en sus manos.

-Mejor vamos- dijo, tratando de simular una sonrisa. -Debemos llevar esto al mercado.

Su amiga asintió, sabiendo que lo mejor por ahora era cambiar el tema.

Lo que ambas desconocían era que el padre Gerard había alcanzado a oír todo desde la puerta medio abierta. Había estado apunto de salir cuando escuchó las palabras de Yoko, sintiendo una pena enorme. Miró hacia el crucifijo que estaba en la pared y suspiró.

-Sabes que no puedo decir nada- dijo con melancolía. -Pero es horrible ser aquel capaz de aliviar tantas penas de ese corazón y tener que que guardarlo en secreto.

Miro nuevamente hacia fuera, viendo como ambas chicas se alejaban por el camino rumbo al pueblo.


	9. Chapter 9

Todos en el pueblo sabían quién era él. Sabían que era Hiromu, hijo menor de Lord Sakurada, y que era parte de la fuerzas de la rebelión. Pero nadie lo delataría; les parecía un joven bueno y noble y confiaban en él. Incluso los ricos, nadie sabía si porque fingían demencia o de verdad no sabían nada, se mantenían callados. Por esa razón él no temía al andar por las calles, a pesar de que sabía que más de uno lo observaba de reojo al pasar.

Caminaba y caminaba sin rumbo fijo, cargando con un morral improvisado al hombro. Había dejado a su caballo en las orillas del bosque, sabiendo que era demasiado inquieto y eso seguramente le traería problemas, algo que deseaba evitar en lo posible.

Cuando menos se dió cuenta llegó al centro del pueblo, donde la hermosa fuente cristalina brillaba con los cálidos rayos de la mañana, enmarcada con la actividad del mercado a su alrededor. Se dejó caer a los pies del ornamento de piedra, sacando de el morral un cuaderno hecho a mano y un trozo gastado de carboncillo.

Muy pocos, de hecho solo Rika, conocían de esa afición que tenía por dibujar lo que observaba. Las personas del pueblo eran sobre todo una gran inspiración, con esa viveza y alegría que siempre parecían tener a pesar de las dificultades. Acostumbraba dibujar a las mamás que llevaban a su pequeños de la mano, a los mineros que regresaban sucios de sus largas jornadas de trabajo e incluso a los rebeldes, cómo vivían su día a día escondidos entre los árboles; pero hoy una solo imagen predominaba en su mente. Casi de forma involuntaria, los trazos comenzaron a formar la silueta de esa chica que rondaba por sus pensamientos.

-Yoko...- sintió algo extraño en él al pronunciar su nombre.

Se sintió tentado a arrancar la hoja que tenía enfrente y arrojarla lejos, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, una silueta captó su atención, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que levantara la vista a toda velocidad.

Como si la hubiese invocado, ahí estaba ella. Caminaba rumbo a un puesto en compañia de Miho, con quien parecía conversar alegremente. Cada una llevaba una canasta llena de varios tipos de hierbas aromáticas y medicinales, dejando a su paso un olor fresco que se mezclaba con la brisa matutina. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento se puso de pie, solo era consciente de que la observaba desde lejos mientras ella y su hermana hablaban con una vendedora.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- una voz cerca de su oído los sobresaltó, haciendo saltar. La risa divertida de Rika lo hizo enfadar.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- exclamó, tratando de mirar casualmente alrededor para asegurarse de que Yoko no había notado su presencia.

-Pregunte primero- reafirmó la chica, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente. -¿No tenían una misión hoy?

-Emm... yo...- comenzó a rascar su nuca, sin saber qué decir.

-¡Pero que hiciste Hiromu!

Él la silenció de inmediato, pero ya era tarde. Yoko y Miho habían alcanzado a escuchar la exclamación de enfado y habían volteado a mirar con curiosidad. Las miradas de Hiromu y Yoko se encontraron y, como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica, se giraron rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, algo que no pasó desapercibido para sus respectivos acompañantes. Miho no dijo nada, concentrada en la señora a la que debían entregarle las plantas, mientras que por otro lado, Rika no resistió la oportunidad.

-Así que por eso escapaste- rió, haciendo sonrojar al chico aún más. -¿Has venido a espiar a Yoko? ¡Eres un acosador!

-¡No es verdad!- Hiromu no podía sentirse más incómodo. -Cuando estaba allá discutí con Reika y...

-Creí que ya había quedado atrás el asunto de Reika- su tono se volvió repentinamente más seco.

-¡No me refiero a eso!

-¿Entonces?

Hiromu soltó un suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Simplemente me estaba fastidiando. Lo mejor era alejarme.

-No puedes ir por la vida peleando con todo el mundo, Hiromu.

Mientras ambos discutían, Yoko los observaba de reojo desde la distancia, principalmente a él. Con solo verlo y saber que estaba tan cerca, tenía que reprimir con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí. Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos y después de un rato a golpear con sus pies, y no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que ya no resistió más.

-Miho- dijo casi en un susurro, atrayendo la atención de su amiga -, ¿te importa si voy a explorar?

-Adelante- la chica la observó atentamente, preocupada por lo nervioso de su tono. -¿Todo en orden?

Yoko asintió rápidamente.

-Te veré en casa- dijo, dándose media vuelta y alejándose antes de que su amiga pudiese decirle otra cosa.

Hiromu la vió pasar cerca de donde ellos estaban, ignorando completamente lo que Rika le estaba diciendo.

-¡Vamos!- se decía a sí mismo. -¡Tú no eres un cobarde! Si quieres que de verdad deje de tenerte miedo, ve y hablale.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Rika chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. -¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Hiromu?

-Me tengo que ir- fue todo lo que el chico dijo antes de salir corriendo en la misma dirección que Yoko había tomado.

-¡No me dejes hablando sola!- gritó Rika detrás suyo, pero fue inútil. Soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- dijo J. El niño había permanecido tan silencioso que por un momento había olvidado que estaba ahí, a su lado. -¿A dónde va?

-Creo que ni él sabe- Rika soltó otro suspiro antes de mirar a J con una sonrisa. -Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

* * *

Yoko ya había recorrido un par de calles, esquivando a la gente y enfocada en no mirar atrás. Solo se sintió tranquila cuando vió que estaba lo suficientemente alejada del mercado. Se detuvo, llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir con gran fuerza.

-Tranquila- se dijo a sí misma. -No tienes porque reaccionar así.

Miró a su alrededor con cautela y suspiro aliviada al no ver ningún rostro conocido en los alrededores. Comenzó a avanzar más lentamente, contemplando los detalles de lo que había en torno suyo. Poco a poco su mente comenzó a sumergirse en ese mundo del que hasta entonces solo había escuchado historias, maravillándose por esa calidez y ese amor que la gente de Enetria le inspiraba.

-Es mi gente- pensaba ella, absorta en cada detalle de las construcciones y calles. -Y sin embargo, somos desconocidos. ¿Qué clase de reina podría llegar a ser así?

Tan perdida iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató del chico que la seguía de cerca, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para alcanzarla.

-Este no eres tú, Hiromu Sakurada- pensaba él, con la mirada puesta en la chica que avanzaba unos metros delante de él. -Puedes enfrentarte a tantos peligros y mirar a la muerte a los ojos, ¿y no puedes ni hablarle? ¡Vaya buena arma secreta!

Pero el destino decidió darle una oportunidad para actuar.

Al tratar de esquivar a un mercader que llevaba una carreta, Yoko empujo unos cajones de madera llenos de manzana que estaban cerca. Todas las frutas estuvieron a punto de caerle encima hasta que una ágil sombra apareció, sosteniendo la pila de cajones y salvándola del desastre.

-Gracias- exclamó Yoko, visiblemente aliviada.

-Un placer- respondió Hiromu, girándose para mirarla. -Me parece que no eres muy hábil, ¿cierto?

La sorpresa de la chica se tornó en molestia en cuestión de segundos. Se cruzó de brazos y torció el gesto.

-Y tú no eres muy amable, ¿cierto?

Hiromu rió ante su reacción.

-Veo que me recuerdas- dijo con autosatisfacción.

-¡Como olvidarte!- Yoko luchaba por mantener una mirada firme. -Tu fama te precede.

-Cuestión de méritos.

Ella rodó lo ojos, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Pero a pesar de ello, se dió media vuelta y se dispuso a alejarse.

-Tengo que irme- dijo. -Nos vemos lue...- él la interrumpió, colocándose en su camino.

-¿Por qué huyes?- preguntó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No estoy huyendo- respondió ella con tranquilidad.

-Claro que lo esta haciendo- ella trato de esquivarlo, pero de nuevo se colocó frente a ella. -¿Lo ves?

-Solo quiero irme- trató nuevamente de avanzar, obteniendo el mismo resultado. -¡Deja de hacerte el gracioso!- pero de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo.

Fastidiada, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente en la dirección contraria. Podía escuchar que él la seguía y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, pensando en alguna forma en la que podría librarse de él. Camino y camino, girando y entrando por varias calles tratando de perderlo, pero al final quien terminó perdida fue ella.

Hiromu permanecía en silencio, simplemente siguiendola. Conocía bien el pueblo y sus alrededores, así que avanzaba con confianza, sabiendo que en cualquier momento ella no podría huir más. Y supo que había tenido razón cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida y Yoko comenzó a mirar para todas direcciones, notoriamente asustada.

-Bien- dijo él detrás de ella, haciéndola suspirar con fastidio -, ¿ahora hacia dónde?

-¡Está bien!- exclamó ella, apoyándose contra un pared con pesadez. -Estoy perdida. No conozco el pueblo, jamás he estado aquí, así que no se en donde estamos ni en qué dirección ir.

Hiromu se acercó y la miró fijamente, haciendo que Yoko se sintiera congelada en su sitio.

-No huyas- le dijo. -No te haré daño, ¿esta bien?- ella asintió. Él sonrió, asintió y dio un paso atrás. -¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

Yoko estuvo a punto de decirle que a la casa en la que estaba viviendo, pero dudó. Su instinto le decía que eso no era una buena idea.

-Al mercado- respondió. -Debo encontrarme con Miho.

Hiromu asintió y comenzó a avanzar, pero al dar vuelta en la esquina se dió cuenta que ella no lo seguía.

-¿Vienes?- exclamó, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

-¡Sí!- respondió ella, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza y apresurandose para alcanzarlo.

Él la espero y comenzó a avanzar a su paso, manteniéndose a su lado.

-Curioso- pensó Yoko. -Solo los chicos de la nobleza caminan al lado de una dama, escoltándola en los bailes o una caminata.

Ese pequeño gesto le recordó que el arma secreta de la rebelión había sido alguna vez el hijo menor de un noble.


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Hace cuánto que no vienes?- le preguntó Hiromu, mientras avanzaban lado a lado.

Ella arqueó una ceja, sin comprender la pregunta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del pueblo- aclaró él. -¿Hace cuánto que no estás aquí?

Yoko bajó la vista, mordiendo su labio avergonzada.

-Nunca he estado aquí- habló casi en un susurro.

-¿Tu hermana y tú siempre han estado el castillo?- la expresión de Hiromu delató su sorpresa.

-Algo así- suspiró, mientras en su mente recordaba su infancia en el palacio. -Quizá salí en alguna ocasión, pero no lo recuerdo. Eso habría sido durante...- lo miró y calló, dudando.

-13 años- completó él.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida por su tono tranquilo y casual. Él captó su reacción y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado- habló con la mirada fija a algún punto frente a él. -Todos siempre reaccionan de esa forma cuando llegan a mencionar algo sobre ese día, pero he aprendido a tomarlo con normalidad- la miró. -Es una de esas cosas de las que no puedes huir.

Al ver su mirada Yoko sintió la necesidad de decir algo, quizá alguna palabra de consuelo o apoyo. Pero las palabras no salían, un denso nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

-No eres la única- pensó, bajando la mirada y clavándola en sus pies. -Entiendo tu dolor. Más de lo que podrías imaginar.

-¡Hemos llegado!- su voz la hizo levantar la vista, realmente sorprendida por lo rápido que habían llegado al sitio donde se encontraba esa bella fuente, coronando el paisaje.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó mirando a su alrededor, sin poder disimular su expresión de fascinación.

Hiromu no pudo evitar reírse al ver su reacción, sorprendido y fascinado por su inocencia, por la manera en la que cosas tan sencillas la maravillaban. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué te es tan divertido?- dijo

-Eres demasiado inocente- eso la hizo torcer el gesto. -No me lo tomes a mal, es solo que conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. Ya nada me sorprende.

-La humildad no es lo tuyo, ¿cierto?- Yoko lo miró, torciendo el gesto.

-Rika siempre dice que no soy muy prudente con mis palabras.

-Pues tiene razón.

Intercambiaron miradas, retándose entre ellos. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas. Cuando recuperaron la compostura, Hiromu fue el primero en hablar, pasando una mano por su negra cabellera.

-Oye...- en su tono se percibía un deje de nerviosismo. -Si gustas, puedo mostrarte el pueblo. Así ya no te perderías. ¿Qué dices?

-Ah, emm, yo...

Pero antes de que Yoko pudiese responder, un grito estruendoso la interrumpio.

-¡Oye, tú!

Ambos giraron en dirección de la voz, encontrándose con un muy molesto Masato Jin, quien se acercaba a ellos con grandes zancadas.

-Oh, no- murmuró Hiromu, torciendo el gesto.

Yoko le lanzó una mirada rápida a ambos.

-¡Ni creas que te has salvado de mi, muchacho!- Masato estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¡Corre!- sin pensarlo 2 veces, tomó de la mano a la chica y salió disparado, pasando al lado de Masato por centímetros.

-¡Hiromu!- aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder, el hombre tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y salir detrás de ellos.

Hiromu y Yoko reían con fuerza, como si se tratase de la más divertida de las travesuras, mientras corrían a través de las calles, esquivando a la gente con agilidad. Ella lo dejaba guiar, confiando en sus conocimientos y dejándose llevar por esa sensación de libertad tan refrescante que la embargaba.

No se detuvieron hasta estar protegidos por las sombras del bosque, ocultándose detrás de un árbol, con sus corazones acelerados por la adrenalina.

-Eso fue...- habló Yoko con la respiración entrecortada -, divertido...- dejo escapar unas risas, tosiendo ligeramente por la falta de aire.

-Es divertido hacerlo enojar...- Hiromu estaba en condiciones similares, sin embargo su condición le ayudaba.

Se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas nuevamente.

-La mento eso- dijo Hiromu, una vez que recupero el aliento. -Pero se que esta molesto conmigo y prefiero evitar su sermón por un rato.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?- dijo Yoko arqueando una ceja con diversión, comenzando a dar unos pasos para contemplar los alrededores.

-Más bien lo que no hice- respondió el, rascando su nuca. Dió un suspiro y comenzó a seguir a Yoko. -Se supone que debería haber ayudado a emboscar al capataz de los mineros esta mañana, pero elegí irme.

Yoko agradeció infinitamente que él viniera detrás de ella y así no pudiese notar la expresión que se había formado en su rostro. Por un momento había olvidado a lo que se dedicaba y sintió una pesadez en el estomago al pensar en ello.

-¡Hey!- al ver que no volteaba, Hiromu se apresuró a alcanzarla. La tomó por el brazo, haciéndola girar rápidamente por el sobresalto.

-¿Eh?- exclamó ella.

-¿Esta bien?

-Yo, eh... Si...- bajo la mirada, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas.

-¿Segura?

El sentir su mirada fija en ella la hacía sentir como si sus sistemas se desconectaron. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse y, en un intento desesperado por ocultarlo, le dió la espalda nuevamente.

-¿Acaso te asusto?- la forma en la que Hiromu hizo esa pregunta, con un deje de tristeza e inseguridad, provocó que ella levantara la mirada de inmediato.

-No- respondió de inmediato. -Nada de eso.

-¿Entonces por qué me evitas?

Se quedaron mirándose por un instante, hasta que Yoko ya no pudo más y bajo la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

-Perdóname- respondió, hablando con total sinceridad. -No estoy acostumbrada a todo esto, las cosas están pasando demasiado rápido para mi comprensión- él se limitó a mirarla en silencio. -Tan solo hace un días todo era tan tranquilo y rutinario, y ahora...- sintió como su voz comenzaba a temblar y el nudo en su garganta amenazaba con traicionarla. Estuvo a punto de girarse de nuevo para poder limpiar sus lágrimas, pero Hiromu se le adelantó, sujetando su mano con firmeza e impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

-Dejalo fluir- dijo con amabilidad. -Creeme, se mejor que nadie el daño que puede hacer guardarse todo.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sorprendida por su empatía. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero a pesar de ello se sentía repentinamente mejor ante sus palabras. Él le dedicó una sonrisa, dejando ir su mano con un movimiento suave. De repente, girando su cabeza hacia un costado, soltó un potente silbido que hizo eco en la inmensidad del bosque.

Yoko estaba apunto de preguntarle que era lo que estaba haciendo cuando de entre los árboles apareció un fuerte corcel de pelaje castaño-rojizo. Era un fino animal de raza pura, como aquellos que solo monta la nobleza y que la joven solo le había visto a su padre. El caballo camino de forma dócil hasta detenerse junto a Hiromu y frotó su hocico contra el brazo del chico.

-Fue un regalo de mi padre- comentó él de repente, acariciando su nariz. -Es de lo poco que pude rescatar de lo que solía ser mi hogar.

-Es muy bonito- comentó Yoko, aproximándose para acariciarlo.

Apenas vio la mano de la chica, el caballo se apresuró a acortar distancia, relinchando con alegría. Ni Hiromu ni Yoko pudieron evitar sonreír ante eso.

-Le agradas- comentó él, acariciándolo también.

-Eso parece- ella sonrió aún más. -¿Cómo se llama?

-Cheeda Nick- respondió algo apenado. Ella le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión, a lo que él reaccionó rascando su nuca. -Era un niño cuando lo elegí.

-Es peculiar.

-No quise cambiarlo. Sonará un poco cursi, pero siento que me hace tener siempre presente lo que alguna vez fue.

Yoko sonrió. Era exactamente la misma razón por la que el libro de Robin Hood era el mejor recuerdo que tenía de su madre. Pero al recordar que lo había perdido por huir de sus propios sentimientos, la alegría se esfumó de pronto. Sintió una pesadez en el pecho y se recriminaba internamente por sus acciones, y él tener a Hiromu tan cerca empeoraba la situación.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo de repente, dándose media vuelta para alejarse. Ya no quería pensar en esa situación tan triste.

-¡Espera!- la voz de Hiromu la detuvo. -¿Puedo acompañarte?

-No lo tomes a mal, pero preferiría que no. Gracias por todo.

Ya había dado unos pasos cuando él se colocó frente a ella, interponiéndose en su camino.

-Me parece que esto es tuyo- dijo, entregándole la bolsa que había rescatado de los arbustos ese día al tratar de alcanzarla.

La sonrisa de Yoko y las lágrimas en sus ojos delataban la inmensa alegría que ese gesto había provocado en ella.

-Nos e que decir...- dijo, tomando la bolsa como si se tratara del objeto más delicado del mundo. -¡Gracias! No sabes lo mucho que significa para mi...

-Me pareció algo inusual en un principio, pero imaginé que tendrías tus razones, sujetando las riendas de Nick y comenzando a caminar junto a ella de regreso al pueblo.

-Fue un regalo de mi madre- respondió Yoko, abrazando el libro al sacarlo de la bolsa para inspeccionarlo. -Es lo único que me queda de ella.

-¿Por qué "Robin Hood"?- pregunto de la anda, mirándola atentamente. Le gustaba ese lado que estaba conociendo de ella. -No es algo que cualquier chica lee.

-No soy lo que parece- contestó ella. -Contrario a lo que esperaban de mí, cuando era pequeña soñaba con ser el héroe de la historia, no la dama desvalida.

-¿Entonces no esperas un príncipe azul?

-No- lo miro de reojo, luchando por disimular su reacción y tratando de observar la suya. -Yo espero un amor de verdad.

Hiromu la miró y sonrió, asintiendo como si secundará la idea.

Caminaron juntos hasta el centro del pueblo y justo cuando el atardecer golpeó el agua de la fuente, se separaron. El efecto provocado por la luz rojiza contra el agua era un reflejo de lo que ambos jóvenes sentían: esperanza, fe en que algo mejor les esperaba.

Pero para Reika, quien los había visto escondida en las sombras de un callejón, solo había envidia y furia. Apretó sus puños y se fue rumbo a la guarida, echando pestes contra esa chica que habían encontrado en el bosque.


End file.
